The Power of Bunny
by tasukiden
Summary: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar? >COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I decide to write another story. This one is about Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. All of them are ooc. I have a pictures of Sailor Moon when they have different hair colors. I really love them so the Sailor Moon in here is going to be about the pictures. I hope you like this story.  
  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 1  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a peaceful night. There was not a star in the sky to light up the darkness. What a day. The mission went well. Nothing happened to make her worry about her safety. Well maybe not. There were five guys there, but hopefully they didn't see her in the shadows. One of them glanced her way but he didn't do anything. He was taller then the rest with very light brown hair that could be on the border of being tan. His bangs cover up one of his green eyes.   
  
'My! He has the most gorgeous shade of eye color.' She thought as she took some notes. It wasn't that long before she got all of the information that she had come for and took off without anyone knowing. Right now, she was in the warm bath water relaxing. Afterwards, she would go through all of the information.  
  
Trowa pushed his bangs away from his eyes. Right afterwards, his tan hair fell back over one of his green eyes. They searched every inch of the building and still couldn't find a clue from whoever that was there with them.  
  
"He must had left." Wufei said. He slammed his hand against the door. When he moved his fist, there was a small hole through the wood. "Damn it!!"  
  
"How do you know it was a he Wu-man?" A guy asked as he flicks his long brown braid behind his back.  
  
"Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Wufei and not Wu-man! It couldn't be an onna because they are not as smart as males, you dumb-ass!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Okay you two. Lets not fight." The nice one said. He doesn't like it when his friends fight with each other. Wufei and Duo stopped chasing each other around the room. Heero stood up from the ground.  
  
"Need more information." Heero told them, "When did you get the feeling that we were being watch." He asked Trowa.  
  
"It was after we got the information. I felt eyes on us but didn't see anything."  
  
"This person isn't a baka. He kept hidden and most of us didn't even sense him there. This could prove to be a very dangerous person." Duo said serious. Heero nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"I just wonder what he was doing here. He didn't talk or attack us when he had the chance." Quatre said. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair.  
  
"We are not getting anywhere here." Wufei told them.  
  
"Well, we could get some food to help us think better. You never know, we could think of different things in a more lighted place." Duo rubbed his stomach. He was hungry. None of them ate anything that day yet and now it was late at night.   
  
The guys decided to call it a night at the building and to get something to eat.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Okay. How was the frist chapter? Do you like it so far? Hate it? Don't know yet? Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thank you.  
  
Dark Earth 


	2. Chapter 2

LOL Okay Asia-chan. Here is the 2nd Chapter. I'll even put up the third one also.  
  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 2  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bunny walked into the little cafe and sat down in a booth a couple of seats away from five guys. She had her laptop on top of the table when the waitress came over to get her order.  
  
"May I please have a cup of coffee and a chicken basket with ranch dressing?" Bunny asked. "Thank you." The waitress wrote everything down before she went to get the coffee. Bunny was reading her emails and didn't act like she saw the eyes on her. She felt them and she knew where they were coming from. They were from the five guys behind her. Bunny just acted like she didn't care or notice them.  
  
When the door to the cafe open, Duo shifted his glaze to see who came in. The other guys looked up when Duo trailed off from his sentence. They saw a female enter with long silver hair with two heart shape buns on each side of her head. Silver eyes went with the hair. She walked their way but took a booth a couple of seats before them. She sat down so they could see her profile. When she asked for the food and coffee, her voice sounded so sweet. They notice that she had a laptop also as she typed on it. Her slender fingers flew over the keys in a manner that made Heero seemed like a slow typist. Heero narrow his eyes at her while he continues to watch her in a manner that would seem like he was studying his food. He kept one eye on the female. Trowa notice her grace as she walked across the room. Only someone who was very flexibly could have that much grace. This is someone that you wanted to keep your eye on to make sure everything goes right. Quatre gave a small smile as he watch the young female walk to her seat. Beautiful is the first thing that came to his mind. Wufei sniff and looked away from her. What did he care if some weak onna walked into the same cafe as them. When he noticed that Trowa and Heero were still studying her, he turned back to see what the other two was seeing. He caught the grace and the easy way she could dodge things. Duo was drooling over himself. Long silver hair and eyes was all he could see. That and her long slender legs. What shocked them was when she caught the plate of food before it could fall to the floor without looking up.  
  
"How did she do that?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"What is a better question, how did she know that the plate was going to fall when her back was turned." Trowa whisper back. Everyone agreed with that.  
  
Bunny was reading her email when she heard the soft grasp from the waitress. She reached behind her back and caught the plate of food. Her reflex was fast enough that no food dropped to the floor.  
  
"How did you know I was behind you with your food?" The waitress asked her while Bunny put the plate by her laptop. Bunny turned to her and gave her a smile.  
  
"I heard your grasp so I figure that you dropped something behind me. I guess I was lucky to catch it." Bunny smiled again. "Thank you." The waitress nodded at her and went off to serve other people. Bunny picks up a french fry and pops it into her mouth. Her laptop went off stating that another email was sent to her. She sighed and opens it up. It was from her friend Rei.  
  
'Bunny-chan  
Where are you? Meeting at 7. Don't be late! Everyone will be there. Minako-chan will be at that little Cafe in town. Try to meet her there.'  
  
What is she going to do about Rei and the others? Bunny gave a sad smile as she thought about everything that happen to them in their long lives. They can't stop worrying about her as much as she couldn't stop worrying about them. They are like sister. Closer then sisters if anything are even possible. Bunny deleted the message. At least she was in the right place so she can be here when Minako-kun comes to pick her up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Wow Chapter 2 is out. Please review so I will know how I'm doing. Have a good day or night (depends on when you read this).  
Dark Earth 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 3  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bunny sighed again and took another bite of her chicken. She took a quick glance at her watch to see it was only 5:45.There were still some time left before Minako gets here so they could meet up with the others. Most of her food was gone by now. Those same guys were still checking her out. Nothing to worry about. She made sure that she took care of herself and she did nothing to draw attention towards the table either. Calmly, Bunny stood up and drop a couple of bills on the table. With her laptop in hand, she turned towards the exit. The five guys stood up from their table and did the same thing. The cafe door open and another female walked inside. Silver eyes met deep blue eyes. Together, both females walked outside into the cool air.  
  
"The onna is leaving." Wufei muttered to the others. Heero closed his laptop. He couldn't find any information on the female. No one lives around here that has silver eyes and hair. That puzzles him and he doesn't like being puzzle. Trowa always had one eye on her. Grant it was the only eye that was under his bangs but he could see perfect with it. Trowa notice how she ate, how she typed and how she held the coffee cup. Not once did she look at her food or cup before picking them up. That female was a mystery. Quatre had a hard time sitting next to Duo. Duo wanted to go over and talk to her. Maybe they should have let him. He could had got some information from her or got smack. Either way, it would have been good for the others. Or he could have made her leave earlier. Doesn't matter now. Wufei still had doubts about that onna. She looked too helpless and weak to cause problems. He just hopes that they are not wasting their time with her. They should be trying to figure out who the guy was with them earlier. Duo quickly ran out the door after the two females.  
  
"Hey ladies!" Duo yelled. Bunny and her friend turned around towards the voice. It was a male around their age with a long brown braid. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. You two look like goddesses." Both females let out soft giggles. The one with Silver eyes took a step towards him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Maxwell-kun. I'm Bunny and this is my friend Minako-kun." Bunny told him.  
  
"Hi Mr. Maxwell-kun." Minako had her long blonde hair down her back in her usual layout. Duo made a face at them.  
  
"No Mr. Maxwell-kun! It is just Duo. Where are you two gorgeous females heading to this fine evening?" Duo grinned. He at least found out what their names were. Maybe he could get more information out of them.   
  
"We are just taking a walk towards the park." Bunny told him.  
  
"You live near the park?" Duo asked. Minako giggled again.  
  
"No silly. We are just taking a walk there." Minako grinned. She was having a fun time. Minako knew who this guy is and she couldn't help to find him attracted. Bunny rolled her eyes behind her hand. Four other guys walked up to them.  
  
"Is Maxwell bothering you onna's?" The one with black hair asked. His lip was curled up on one side.  
  
"That looks like it would hurt." Minako said as she notices how tight his ponytail was.   
  
"Huh?" The guys were puzzle. Bunny giggled. Minako looked very serious.  
  
"She means about your ponytail. It looks like it hurts because how tight it is." Bunny was trying to control her laughter. Wufei was glaring at both females. Before he could make a rude comment, Quatre cut him off.  
  
"Hello. I'm Quatre Winner. I'm sorry if Duo was bothering you two." Quatre smiled at them. Minako and Bunny smiled back.  
  
"No problem at all. I'm Bunny. Nice to met you Mr. Winner-kun." Bunny told him before she gave him a small bow.  
  
"Like wise Mr. Winner-kunn." Minako also gave him a small bow.   
  
"Please just call me Quatre." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Only if you don't call us Ms." Minako flirt. Bunny grabbed her hand.  
  
"Minako-chan. We must be going if we want to met up with the others." Bunny told her. Minako gave a shake of her head. "It was nice meeting you guys but we must be off. Have a good night." Bunny told the guys as she pulled Minako behind her. The guys did nothing but watched them leave.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
So now you know Bunny and Minako. Bunny is after she turned into Sailor Cosmo. That is why she has Silver hair and eyes. I think it would be nice to have silver eyes. I don't know about the hair though. I might feel old. Please Review. Thanks.  
.  
Dark Earth 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone. I wanted to upload last night but I couldn't get onto Fanfic.net. So I took my chapters to work with me to upload them at lunch. Still couldn't get on. This was going to be my last try tonight before I go to bed. Great! I can upload the next three chapters. Hope you like them.  
  
  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 4  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did you find out about them." Heero turned towards Duo after the females disappeared down the street. He didn't want to quickly follow them until he finds out if Duo got any information about them.  
  
"Bunny has a weird watch that has many buttons. It rings also. Not like an alarm but something else. She seemed like she wanted to leave very badly. Minako seems like the flirty type. She can be the one to get the answers from because Bunny stopped her from talking three times. Minako can be a big help. On Bunny's laptop, it says Moonbeam with a picture of a crescent moon and a shooting star." Duo found all of this information out during the short time that he was with them. Boy was he good. Heero should be glad, even if he didn't show it, that he did something well.  
  
"Where were they headed to?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They were going to the park." Duo answer. Heero didn't say a word as he started off towards the park. Now was the time to see if they could track them back down for more information. Trowa sighed and followed. Duo ran to catch up to them after he snapped out of his daydream. Wufei smirk at him as he caught up to them. They got to the park but no one was around. Bunny and Minako was nowhere to be seen. Heero sent them off to scout the park out and to meet back at the entrance in thirty minutes.  
  
Quatre headed down a path. It was really dark out now and seeing things in the dark is not one thing he likes to do. How could two people disappear unless they never went to the park like they said? Quatre moved some branches and saw something sprinkle. He bent down to see what it was. It looked like a bracelet. The bracelet had two charms on it, one was a crescent moon and the other one was a shooting star. Just like what was on Bunny's laptop. So maybe they were here but were gone by now. Quatre search around the area again, but found nothing else so he returned to the others.  
  
Wufei was muttering about how injustice it was that he was out in the dark looking for two onnas'. One would had been bad enough but two of them? Injustice! They were not here. They lied just like any other onna would do. Wufei was making himself madder by his own thoughts. He almost didn't notice the necklace on the tree branch. It looked like it came undone when the person was running through the trees. A crescent moon and a shooting star pendant were on the necklace. Wufei pocketed it and walked back to find the other guys. Well, not everything was for waste now.  
  
Duo was searching around the area that he was in. He couldn't hear the others so they must be in different spots in the park. He heard some noise to his left though. Duo quickly moved towards the noise. There was an opening past the next tree. Duo was thinking that he could find whatever made that noise. As he walked out into the open, he didn't see anything but a scarf on the bench. That looked like the same scarf that Bunny had on earlier. Duo walked closer and picked it up. Inside was a little design of a crescent moon and a shooting star.  
  
'She must really like that design,' Duo thought to himself. Why was her scarf here and she wasn't? Did she drop it while she was sitting down or something? So many questions but no answers. He left the area to go back to the entrance.  
  
Heero was searching everything. He wasn't letting anything out of his sight. From the littlest footprint to the way the wind blew though the tree branches. Heero knew where everyone was in the park. He keeps track over everything. He notices that someone had been running through this section. Some of the branches are broke; rocks looked like they had rolled a very short distance and the ground had been disturbed. Heero kneel down under a bush and saw something sticking out from under it. When Heero picked it up to look at it, he found out that it was a disk with a design on it. The design was hard to see. Heero couldn't make it out. He put the disk in his pocket and went back for the others. Time to see if they found anything.  
  
Trowa was walking around the trees. It looked like something big went through this part. Many of the branches were broken on the ground. Something caught his eye on the tree. He got near it and saw that it looked like blood. It was strange though. Some of it was red with silver flickers in it. Some green liquid was near it. Trowa reached into his pocket and brought out a little container. Very carefully, he scooped up the liquid and put the lid on. Before he turned around to go back to the others, he notices something else. There on the ground was Bunny's Laptop. It was smashed into millions of pieces. He wonders if Heero could fix it and find out more about the strange female as he picks it up. Trowa was the last one to arrive back to the entrance of the park.  
  
"Anyone found anything." Heero said. With their nods, everyone went back home to figure out what was going on. Bunch of questions went through each of the guys' heads about what they found. It was just too strange.  
  
All of the guys were sitting at Quatre's table talking about that night. Heero reached into his pocket and took out the disk.  
  
"I found a disk. Might be something important on it or maybe not. I will have to wait till I read it. The design is faded but I will figure it out." Heero placed the disk onto the table. "It looked like someone was running through the part I was at. Can't figure out when it happen though." Duo took out the scarf that was in his pocket.  
  
"I found this scarf. Bunny was there because it is hers. I heard something but when I got to the clearing, there was no one around. That was when I found this." Duo told them as he placed the scarf onto the table by the disk. Quatre took out the bracelet and put it next to the disk and scarf. "I remember her wearing this earlier."  
  
"This has to be Bunny's also. It has the same design as her laptop and scarf." Quatre said. He placed it on the table.  
  
"You found the onna's bracelet and I found her necklace." Wufei said as he placed the necklace on the table. "It looked like she was running and it came off." Everyone looked at Trowa to see what he found.  
  
"It looked like something big went through the part I was in. I found what looks like to be blood on a tree." Trowa placed the container onto the table. "The blood has silver flickers in it and the other blood is green." Everyone looked at the blood. "This is what is left of her laptop." The table was filling up with the pieces of the laptop. "Heero, maybe you can find anything out with some of these pieces."   
  
"Bunny must had ran all though the park if everyone found something of hers. What happen to Minako though? There is nothing here that was hers. That Disk could be from that other thing that chased her." Duo thought out loud.  
  
"This is getting stranger by the minute. One thing is not for sure; one of those blood samples could be Bunny's or not. If it is then she must not be human." Quatre said sadly. Wufei was having a fit.  
  
"Then it means that we have to find that onna and get some answers. At least one of them." Wufei complain. What he always wanted to do. Deal with onna's when he didn't have to.  
  
"You guys find both of them while I get some information." Heero picked everything up and headed for his room. He is going to look at the disk first. The other guys sigh and went back out into the night. A new mission had come. Not from the Doctors but from Heero.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
CyberAngelOne - Thank you very much for reviewing. Sorry that the chapters are short. Some people like short chapters and some don't. I do have some longer chapters coming out soon. I'm going through the ones that I have done and adding words and making some corrections.  
  
alexz - LOL. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Dragon - Thank you for reviewing. I'm uploading two more chapters today also besides this one. Thanks.  
  
buns-chan and Nicole - Thank you reviewing and thank you for correcting me on kun and chan. That helps alot. I figure that kun was for people that are close and chan was for people that you don't really know but want to be polite. Thank you. I fixed them on the last chapters and the chapters that I have done so far.  
  
Angel-Goddess - Thank you for reviewing and telling me about kun and chan. I fixed them in all of the chapters that I have up and don't have up yet. I'm uploading three chapters today.  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell - Thank you for reviewing. You don't have to wait long : )  
  
  
Please review so I'll know how I'm doing. Thank you for reading.  
Dark Earth 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 5  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bunny and Minako was laughing with their friends. They were nowhere near the park at this time.  
  
"You two are crazy!" Makoto laughed. Her long green hair was up in its ponytail.  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't leave anything important behind?" Ask a short blue hair female. She always think of everything.  
  
"I'm sure Ami-chan. The disk had some stories on it that I got from the Internet. The blood samples were only Jell-O with food coloring in them. Minako-chan and I broke some branches to make it look like something big ran through them. I left my scarf, necklace and bracelet there also. They were only doubles. I have the real ones at home. But my scarf. Minako-chan thought it would be better if I left it on the bench. I really like that scarf. I just might have to get it back before this is all over. That laptop that they found was not the one I use either. As you can see." Bunny pointed to the laptop that was sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
"Who's laptop was the one that they found?" A female asked as she moved her long red hair out of her red eyes. Bunny looked down at her hands. "Well?" When the silence went on, everyone begun to get worry. What if that laptop was an old one of hers' or one of theirs?  
  
"The laptop was one of my old ones, Rei-chan." Bunny confused. With everyone's gasps, Bunny couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. I deleted everything and destroy the hard drive that not even Heero-chan could get anything out of it. Plus even if he could, I put a virus in it." All of the females wanted to throttle the silver hair one. How could she take a chance like that? Heero was really good with computers also. He might figure it out and still get information from it.   
  
"So what do you think they will do now?" Minako asked.  
  
"My guess is that Heero-kun is going to go through the disk and laptop. The others might be on their way to try to find Minako-chan or me. Maybe both of us. I don't really know. But just in case, Minako-chan and I will not be going out for about a week. You three will have to do some outside work for us in the mean time." Bunny told them. They agreed that it would be for the best.  
  
"We are not going to find them." Duo whined. He was hungry and tired. The only thing he wanted to do is just go home, raid some food and then sleep the rest of the night and all day tomorrow.   
  
"Duo is right. Let's go home." Quatre told them. Wufei looked like he would love to comment about Duo being smart for once but from the look that Trowa gave him, he kept his mouth shut. They had been out looking for any sign of the two females for four hours now. Just as they turned to leave, Trowa spotted two females near some trees in the park. One had dark red hair that was hanging loose down her back and red eyes. The other female had green hair that was in a ponytail with green eyes. The four guys ducked behind some bushes as they walked near them.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to Bunny-chan and Minako-chan?" The green hair girl asked.  
  
"I don't know. We need to wrap this up fast so they can come out of hiding." The red hair girl answered. They guys looked at each other. These two females know Bunny and Minako. Wufei jumped from the bushes.  
  
"Onna's!! You two will answer some questions now!" Wufei yelled. Both females screamed at the guy and turned to each other and screamed again. Before Wufei could blink, the girls were running away. They were very fast as they jumped bushes. The guys took off running after them.  
  
"Hey wait ladies! We just want to ask some questions about Bunny and Minako. We believe they are your friends." Quatre called out. Neither female looked behind them as they ran. When they took the corner, they jumped into the air. The guys took the same corner and stopped. Both of the females were gone.   
  
"How can they disappear?" Duo asked as he looked all around. "And how could they be that fast?"  
  
"Now we have two more females to find." Quatre sighed. They turned around and walked back Home. Heero was waiting for them by the door.   
  
"It seems like we keep getting more questions and no answers." Trowa said as they walk home.   
  
"Damn Onna's!" Wufei growled out. "Why should we look for them when we should be looking for the person that was in that building with us earlier." The guys forgot about that.  
  
"I think if we find those females, we will find out who was in the building. I can feel it." Trowa told them.  
  
"Find them." Heero stated. When they didn't say anything but look at him, Heero told them to follow him. He took them to the den. The table was full of Bunny's stuff. "The jewelry is all fakes. The blood is only Jell-O with food coloring. The laptop had a virus in it when I cracked it open. The disk was useless. Only stories were on it." Duo's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Heero found out all of that information in the time they were gone.  
  
"You mean that we got had? We were out all night looking for those two females and they were probley laughing their heads off at us!" Duo was getting really mad. Wufei couldn't believe that Duo was going off like that. Usually he was the one that thinks all onna's are sweet and innocent. It was Wufei's job to degrade onna.   
  
"I wonder what those other two onna's mean then." Wufei thought out loud. That caught Heero's attention.  
  
"What other two females?" Heero looked at the other four guys that he lived with.  
  
"There were two females in the park talking about Bunny and Minako." Trowa told him.  
  
"They had strange hair colors also. One had green hair with green eyes and the other had red hair with red eyes. Both of them look like their hair was their natural color. Just like Bunny has Silver and Minako had golden blonde." Quatre said.   
  
"I was looking up some information about the females and the only thing that I found out was from over two million years ago. There were nine females in all. All of them had strange hair colors that were natural but they didn't live on Earth." Heero said.  
  
"What do you mean that they didn't live on Earth? Back then, no one was living in outer space." Quatre asked. The others agreed with the blonde.  
  
"Princess Serenity lived on the Moon. That is whom Bunny looks like, silver hair and eyes. Princess Venus lived on Venus. That is whom Minako looks like also, golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Princess Mars lived on the planet Mars and she sounds like who you were talking about with the red hair and eyes. Princess Jupiter lived on Jupiter and had green hair with forest green eyes. There is another one that lived on planet Mercury with dark blue hair and eyes. She is Princess Mercury. All the inner planet Princess protected Princess Serenity from danger. The other four females moved to the Moon to be in Princess Serenity court." Heero told them as they were sitting in the Den drinking coffee.   
  
"That was only five onna's. What about the other four?" Wufei asked. Heero took sip of his coffee. It has been awhile since he talked this much.  
  
"The other four females are of the outer planets. Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune, Princess Pluto and Princess Saturn. Their jobs were to protect the Moon Kingdom from afar. Anything that was suppose to be a threat from other galaxies, they took care of. You should know by now what planets they lived. Princess Uranus has short white hair with gray eyes. Princess Neptune had aqua hair and eyes. Princess Pluto has long green hair and red eyes. Princess Saturn had purple hair and eyes. She was different from the rest. Princess Saturn had the power to destroy entire planets. Death and reborn was what she did. Princess Saturn was always asleep till she was needed to wipe everything away. Everyone one of them could turn into warriors with magical powers. They were very powerful and deadly." Heero finished. Like Wufei, he didn't believe that females could have that kind of power. "The strange thing is that all of them dead when the world was destroy by Princess Saturn but they turned up a million years later to fight again. This time Princess Serenity was a warrior from the Moon. She went on and became Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo? No one ever knew what happen to it. Some said that it was destroy by dark forces, other say that Princess Saturn once again used her powers and destroy everything." Trowa put in. He read a lot of books about these females but he didn't make that connection like Heero did.  
  
"I read somewhere that Crystal Tokyo never was destroy but was moved somewhere else. The article said that it was never discovered where it was moved to but one day they would find it." Quatre said.  
  
"I bet if we find these nine people, we can find out what happen. This is what, their third time coming back or so? Their looks are not changing so why not anyone else figure them out?" Duo asked.  
  
"They live long lives if they are not killed. When they are killed, they get reborn. After Princess Saturn destroy everything, they didn't come back for a long time. No one remembers them." Heero said as he was trying not to yawn. It was seven in the morning and none of them had any sleep.  
  
"That is probley what they want. We know what they look like now so we can be better prepared next time." Wufei said but he couldn't hold his yawn in.  
  
"Lets get some sleep. We can talk more about this later after everyone had a good rest." Quatre told them. Everyone went to their own rooms to get the most needed rest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Wow, Heero is good. LOL. Thank you everyone that review so far. You guys don't know how happy that makes me feel when people read your work and review. That way I know at least some people are reading it. Thank you for pointing out mistakes. That way I can correct them also. Please review. Thank you for reading.  
Dark Earth 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 6  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bunny woke up the next morning feeling refresh. She needed all the sleep that she got. Things were not going as plan. Rei and Makoto almost got caught last night. What is going to happen now? No matter what, all of them will have to be careful. These five guys are very smart. Bunny got up from bed and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning. I hope you all got plenty of sleep." Bunny asked them. With their nods, Bunny continue. "We have to watch our backs. I hacked into Heero-kun's laptop last night and he knows all about us. That means that all five guys know all about us also."  
  
"What should we do?" Minako asked. She was worry now. They will have to make sure that Bunny was safe at all time. Ami stood up from her chair.  
  
"I think we should finish this mission and go back home. That way no one can ever find us." Ami said. Bunny thought about that.  
  
"That is a good idea Ami-chan. We better get all the information that we need and then pack. Right now, everyone pack up most of your stuff and have it sitting by the doors. I'll Call Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan and have them take the stuff home. Keep everything that you will still need here." Bunny told them. She left the kitchen to start packing. Rei and Makoto looked at each other.  
  
"I take it we screwed up." Makoto said. Rei shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry you guys. Bunny-chan wasn't mad at any of us. Now we better do what she told us or she will be mad." Minako told them all before she walked to her room.   
  
Two hours later, Haruka and Michiru were standing near the front door. All of the bags were packed into the mini van.   
  
"We will need you two later. Right now, don't let any of the guys stop you from leaving. But don't kill them. Good luck and see you when you return." Bunny told the two older females. Haruka pushed her short white hair from her eyes. Michiru's aqua hair looked even darker next to her friend and lover. Both females left the house and drove down the road. An hour later, they past a black bronco on a back road. Michiru looked into the bronco and notice that a guy with short messy brown hair was half-driving and half staring at them.  
  
"Looks like we finally see what the guys look like in real life, sweetie." Michiru told Haruka. Haruka looked over Michiru's shoulder and saw that all five guys were staring at them. The one with the long brown braid had his mouth dropped open.   
  
"It looks like they want us to pull over. Let me think... Should I pull over or not?" Haruka smirked.  
  
"Honey, the Queen said that she will need us when we get back. You better not play around with these boys. We have a job to do." Michiru said. Haruka nod her head. Each of them gave the guys a smile, well Haruka smirk and Michiru smiled, and they took off down the road. The last thing that they saw of inside the bronco was Heero's glare, Duo's big eyes, Wufei's glare, Quatre confusion and Trowa's blank expression.  
  
"There are two more of those freaky onna's!" Wufei shouted. Heero glance over and sure enough. Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune were driving a mini van.   
  
"I wonder if all nine females had come back?" Duo wondered. Heero saw the aqua hair female talked to the white hair one. Princess Haruka smirked at him and Princess Neptune smiled before they raced off. Heero slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. The black bronco speeds down the dirt road. "Don't let them get way!" Duo yelled from the back seat.   
  
"Shut up Maxwell!!" Wufei screamed in Duo's ear. The mini van came up ahead of them. Heero would get so close before Haruka pushed harder on the gas pedal in the van.  
  
"I just remember that Princess Uranus was a race car driving a ways back in the past." Quatre said. "She won almost all of the races that she was in.  
  
"That onna is playing with us! Fuck! Just wait till I get my hands around their necks!!" Wufei was very mad. His face was the color of a tomato. Heero brought the bronco up besides the mini van.  
  
"Pull over." Heero told Princess Uranus. She looks over at him and smirk.  
  
"Bite me." Haruka called out while flicking him off. The mini van speed off leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Heero had to pull over to the side till he could see again.  
  
"Damn." Heero mumbled. Duo was still coughing in the back seat from all of the dust.  
  
"Where are they?" Quatre asked as he looked out the windshield. There were no other cars on the road. Heero pulled out and speed down. After twenty minutes without seeing anyone, they gave up. Heero backtrack into town again.   
  
Haruka was laughing in the space ship.  
  
"Did you see the looks they were giving us. That was priceless. I wish I had a camera." Haruka laughed.   
  
"Yes dear. We have to get these back home and then return to help the Queen. Those boys can be trouble." Michiru said. They were on their way home to drop off all of the suitcases. The trip won't be that long and in an hour, they would be on their way back to the others.   
  
Bunny, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were walking down back alleys in town. They were trying to stay out of the open as much as possible. They didn't want to have a run in with the guys. Ami and Makoto went into a store. They were to pick up books and some food. Minako followed them inside also to help carry stuff back to the house. Rei and Bunny walked into the bar and order two drinks. They were to get information from the drunks. Anything they could about the Gundams' without being noticeable. They were good at that.  
  
"Hey Ami-chan." Makoto called out. "Should I get noodles or rice for supper tonight?" Ami was in the next aisle over and Minako was on the other side.  
  
"Get Noodles!!" Minako shouted.   
  
"It does not matter to me." Ami said as she walked around the aisle. Makoto sighed and put the noodles in her basket. As an after thought, she grabbed a bag of rice also. She could use them later.  
  
Duo was kneeling down by the cupcakes two aisles down when he heard Minako's voice rang out. He tapped Trowa in his side and slanted his head towards the voice. Trowa recognize Minako voice also. Trowa nod his head back at him and walked down to get Quatre and Wufei.   
  
"At least two of them are here. We heard Minako talking to someone." Trowa whisper to both guys. Quatre stood up from kneeling. All three of them walked back to Duo. He kept his eyes on the females.  
  
"There are three of them. Minako, the one that looks like Princess Jupiter and the one that looks like Princess Mercury." Duo whisper to them.   
  
"We can't do anything in here. We will have to wait till they leave." Quatre said.  
  
"Looks like they are heading up to pay now." Wufei notice. They will pay for all of that trouble they had caused them, Wufei thought. All four guys ran up to the front of the store to pay for the food that they were getting. Then they walked outside and waited for them to come out. It didn't take the females that long to walk out of the store and around the building. Wufei grabbed Makoto, Duo grabbed Minako and Quatre grabbed Ami. Trowa put the food in the Bronco before he helped with the females.   
  
"You better unhand me right now or I'm going to put my fist in your frecken face!" Makoto yelled. She was trying her hardest to get away.   
  
"I'll like to see you try onna." Wufei snapped. He was having a hard time holding onto her.   
  
"What are you doing Duo-kun?" Minako asked as she saw who was holding her arms behind her back.   
  
"Why don't you ladies come with us and answer some questions." Duo told her instead. He wasn't his usaul ladies man right at that minute. Duo didn't like the way the girls lead them around all day yesterday. The guys kind of dragged the girls off. Wufei knocked Princess Jupiter's look alike out for all of the problems she was causing. Trowa had to help him carry the girl back to the bronco. Before they took off down the road, the guys' blindfolded the still awake females so they couldn't know where they were going.  
  
Bunny and Rei was still at the bar getting information. They couldn't believe how easy it was with these drunks. Just lean against them and they will tell you anything at all. They were there for three hours before Bunny motion for Rei to leave. Bunny and Rei took the long way back to the house. When they got there, they were excepting dinner to be ready and any more information. Bunny opened the front door and walked inside the dark house. Rei followed after.  
  
"Looks like they went someplace. We better check the kitchen to see if they left a note." Rei said as she put her purse down on the table. Both girls went into the dark kitchen. Before anyone could flip the lights on, two pair of hands grabbed both of them. One was over their mouths and the other hand was holding them close so they could not lashed out.   
  
"Don't worry." A monotone voice said in the darkness, "You won't be without your friends for too long." Bunny saw the flashed of a gun being lowered. Rei's muffed scream didn't go unnoticed by Bunny. She was getting mad. How dare he hit Rei with his gun. Just wait till she gets her hands on him. Bunny didn't have that much time to think before a gun got brought down on her head also. Without a sound, Bunny slumped backwards inside a pair of warm arms.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
All done for now. I just uploaded three new chapters and correct the last three. I have to go through the other chapters that I wrote so far and correct the ending on the names also. Thanks again for all of you that review. You guys help out so much and make me soo happy. Please review. Thank you for reading.  
Dark Earth 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 7  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lets get these two back before they wake up." Trowa said. Heero left Rei up and carried her out the door. Trowa did the same for Bunny. He didn't want to hit her with his gun but that was the only thing he could do at the time. The other girls were locked inside rooms back at their house. They didn't get that much information at out them but Minako let it slip on where their house was. Makoto was trouble with a capital t. Wufei got the job to watch her. Both of them were so stubborn that they both fought each other any time they were together. Duo whined till he got to watch over Minako. They couldn't argue that much because he got the most information out of her when no one else could. Quatre was watching over Ami because both of them were nice but they could be tough if need to be. He will get the job of watching over Bunny and Heero will watch over Rei. Rei seems like someone that could be sneaky and will try anything. Little did they know that Bunny was worst then all of them together.  
  
Bunny woke up to the sound of Rei yelling in the next room over. It sounds that she was fighting with someone. Something hit the wall and Rei snarled soon after. Bunny's eyebrows came together as she realized that the sound was Rei hitting the wall. She stood up from the bed gently. Her head still hurt and the noise was not helping. She walked over to the wall and banged on it.  
  
"Hey! I'll ripe your fucken head...." Bunny begun but Rei cut her off.  
  
"Bunny-chan! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Heero-kun get back or you are going to get a fireball up your ass!" Rei yelled. Bunny couldn't help but smile a little. She started to laugh. The sound went down the hallway to where the others were.   
  
"Sounds like Heero is having trouble with Rei." Quatre said. Quatre, Duo and Wufei were sitting outside the bedroom doors that the females were in. They heard all of the noise those two were making.   
  
"Who do you think is winning down there?" Duo asked. Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Baka!" Wufei snarled. They heard Bunny yell out.  
  
"My what language she uses." Duo grinned as Rei cut her off. "Sounds like Heero still have his hands full."  
  
"Bunny-chan's awake!" Minako yelled through her wall to the others.  
  
"Nothing better happen to her or heads will roll!" Makoto screamed. She hit the door with her fists causing the walls to shake. Wufei jumped from his chair.  
  
"Shut up onna!" Wufei through her door. There was a growl came from the room.  
  
"Oh you shouldn't had done that." Minako said with a giggle. The door that Wufei was standing in front of went down on him. Before Duo and Quatre could stand up, Makoto was running down the hallway towards Rei and Bunny rooms. The two guys helped Wufei from under the door and then took off down the hallway. Minako and Ami took that time to get out of their rooms.   
  
"Bunny-chan!" Makoto yelled as she slammed the door down. Bunny was standing there with a smile on her face. "Watch out Bunny-chan! There's one behind you!" Makoto yelled as she ran in. Bunny looked behind her at Trowa. He was right behind her. Just before Makoto reached for her, Trowa grabbed Bunny's arm and dove to the side. Makoto growled and leaped after. Wufei grabbed her from behind and swung her around to face him. Trowa rolled across the floor. Bunny had no choice but to follow or get her arm ripped out. Trowa was still holding her close to his body. Ami and Minako run into the room also. There was a bang from Rei's room before she ran out. The guys had their hands full. Wufei had to sit on Makoto to keep her down. Minako was still running around the room from Duo. Ami was sitting on the light from the ceiling taking everything in. Rei jumped onto Trowa's back to make him stop. Quatre was pleading with Ami to get down from the ceiling. Heero walked into the room and fired one shot upwards. That stopped everything. Ami looked down at him. Quatre stop talking and stared at Heero. Minako stop so fast that Duo ran into her. Both of them went down with Duo on top. Makoto stop struggling under Wufei and both of them had their mouths open staring. Rei was still trying to get Bunny out of Trowa's bear hug.   
  
"Nobody move." Heero ground out. Someone manage to get him to show some feelings. But that feeling was pist off. That was why the guys stopped in their tracks. A female managed to get him to show some feeling.   
  
"Hmm could he get off of me though, please." Minako asked from under Duo.  
  
"Yeah, this jackass to." Makoto growled at Wufei.   
  
"No one moves." Heero said again. He walked over to Rei and grabbed her by her arm. "I want everyone to be back in their rooms in one second. Duo was up in a flash and out the door with Minako over his shoulder. They could hear the door close behind them. Wufei grabbed Makoto roughly by her arm and dragged her out of the room also. Ami didn't jump down from the ceiling yet.   
  
"Please Ms Ami, come down from there." Quatre asked the blue hair female. She had her little computer out doing readings of the house. Heero pointed his gun at her. Before he could move his fingers, Rei slammed her foot down on his.... Hard. Heero grunted as he gave his death glare at her.   
  
"Don't point your gun at my friend jack-ass." Rei snarled at him. Heero grunt again.   
  
"Get down now." Heero told Ami.   
  
"Get ready Bunny-chan, Rei-chan." Ami called down before her foot touched the carpet. Both girls nod in understanding. Rei hit Heero with her free hand. He wasn't expecting that so his hand slipped loose a little. Rei jumped away from him towards Bunny and Trowa. Bunny twisted her arm around. Trowa let go as Rei grabbed her. Both girls ran towards Ami just as she pushed a button on her computer. The guys watched as bright light came from it. When they could see again, they notice that the girls were gone. Duo and Wufei yelled out as Minako and Makoto disappeared into bright light also. The girls would had made it clear out of the house but when they reappeared, a huge guy grabbed Bunny just as they were disappearing again. This time, everyone made it back to their house but without one person.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lilaclight - Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry but it will be a different pairing then Heero. I like Heero and Usagi, Duo and Usagi, and Trowa and Usagi. You must had read the fic before I upload the next three chapters. They were longer then the first three. I heard that you were going to take over with "Heaven and Hell". I love those chapters. Can't wait till you take over so I can read some more.  
  
Dragon - *Blush* Thank you and thanks for reviewing. I'll be adding more to the story soon.  
  
lilbirdy - Thank you and thanks for reviewing. Don't worry. I have 14 chapters done (7 up) for this story so far. Right now, I'm working on chapter 15. I'm trying to stay ahead in chapters so I won't just stop because I can't think of anything else to write. I have a promise, I won't put up a new story till I have the ones that are up finished.  
  
Angel-Goddess - Thank you and thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it so far.  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell - Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry. Before I upload the chapters, I put them in MSO for spelling and correcting the way I word them. I do have a problem with that. I write the way I talk. My English teachers at college just loved *sarcasm* me when they had to read what I write. LOL.   
  
tenshi - Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like it so far.  
  
the Iron Duke - Thank you and thanks for the review. Usagi learned a lot over all of the years she was alive. Hopefully if this was true (some how in a different place and time *LOL*) someone would learn from their mistakes. Heero is great but Usagi has a longer time at experience.  
  
Dark Angel - Thank you very much!   
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading The Power of Bunny. I'm get so happy when I read your reviews. It just makes me want to write more. Please review. Thank you.  
Dark Earth 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 8  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bunny-chan!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"She didn't make it!" Minako cried. Haruka and Michiru were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Where is the Queen?" Michiru asked.   
  
"The guys got us and when we tried to get away, some big guy grabbed her just as we were fading." Ami said.  
  
"Where is the place?" Haruka growled. Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami looked down to the floor.  
  
"We don't know. They knocked us out before we got there." Minako said. Haruka growled again.  
  
"How are we going to get her back now?" Haruka slammed her hand down on the table. With as much force that she used, the table crashed to the floor. No one said anything till she calmed down a little.  
  
"Don't worry. She will get away by herself. Bunny-chan is the Queen after all. We all lived long lives. The Queen is probley is going to learn as much as she can while she is there." Michiru said calmly. "I think we all better go to bed and get some rest. We all had a busy day." The other's nod. It was a long time before any of them fell asleep that night. Everyone was thinking about Bunny.  
  
"Unhand me right now!" Bunny yelled. The guy didn't say anything to her but just walked up the stairs with Bunny over his shoulder. Trowa and the rest of the guys were at the top waiting for them to get there.   
  
"Well, at least we have one of them." Duo grinned.  
  
"The other onna's would be back now." Wufei snapped his knuckles. Bunny started to laugh at them when she heard them. "What's so funny Onna?"  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei-kun but you are mistaken. They will not be back to get me. Everyone knows that I can take care of myself." Bunny giggled.  
  
"I don't think you are in a solution to be laughing Onna!" Wufei yelled. "If I was you, I'll be scared to death right now!"  
  
"Well, I'm not you, thank Selene." Bunny rolled her eyes. She was still over that guy's shoulder. He stopped in front of them and put her down.  
  
"Thank you Rancid." Quatre smiled at the older guy. Rancid nod before he left. Trowa grabbed one arm and Heero grabbed her other. Neither one of them was gentle about it either. All five of them were mad.  
  
"You will not get a chance to get away." Heero told her. "I want at least one person with her all of the time." He told the other guys.  
  
"Who will be the lucky guy to watch her first?" Duo asked. Heero glared at him.   
  
"Not you Maxwell! She will be with her friends in three seconds." Wufei snapped. Duo had a sad look on his face. Bunny felt like something snapped inside her as she saw the expression. A small frown appeared on her face as she watched Wufei and Duo. Trowa and Heero both notice that. While Wufei yelled at Duo, Bunny was getting mad. Silver strips flashed across her eyes. Trowa couldn't help but stare and Heero had to blink. Quatre was starting to get nervous as he watched what was going on.  
  
"Wufei, why don't you go and pick up some..." Quatre started.  
  
"We need blue print copies. You know where to get them." Trowa finished. Bunny calmed down a little but not much.  
  
"Duo, I got the new game that you wanted to play. It is in the living room by the TV." Quatre smiled at Duo when Wufei left. Duo got his usual grin back on his face but it was not his full blown one. His eyes were still a little sad. Bunny's eyes flashed again with the word games. That was something she never out grown in her life. "Why don't we go and play it. Since Heero and Trowa has things to do, Bunny will have to come with us." Bunny's eyes lit up for a second. It was like stars inside her eyes shining. Trowa and Heero saw it besides Duo and Quatre. That shine was gone before she could blink. Heero thought it could be that she could do a disappearing act like before and was going to tell her that she couldn't go with them.  
  
"Don't you like games Bunny?" Duo asked. Bunny gave him a smile. That shine was back for a minute.  
  
"I love games but I pretty much doubt that I could play." Bunny told them. That shine was once again gone. Heero couldn't believe it. That shine wasn't for making a plan of escaping, it was for some dumb game. He wanted to roll his eyes so badly but stop himself in time. Trowa had to hide his small smile. He knew what Heero was thinking. Before either of them could say anything, Duo grabbed Bunny's arm and ran down the hallway to the living room. When Quatre caught up to them, Duo and Bunny was in the middle of a war. It looked like that Bunny was winning but Duo was not that far behind.  
  
"That's no fair!! You are better at this game than me!" Duo whined as Bunny killed him again. Big game over flashed on Duo's side of the TV. Bunny giggled.  
  
"Sorry Duo-kun but I guess I had more practice on these types of games than you." Bunny told him. "How about another round?"  
  
"Sure!" Duo yelled. The war was on again. Quatre was sitting on the couch watching them. He wasn't board because he couldn't stop laughing at the way Bunny and Duo acted during the games. When one of them lost, they would throw a fight like a little kid. After two hours of laughing out loud, Trowa and Heero came downstairs to see what was so funny. Wufei came home an hour ago but he went straight to the gym without saying a word. He calmed down enough but he wanted to say something about how they acted. The last thought Wufei had before he left them was that, 'What did I do to deserved two Maxwell's in one house?' Trowa's eyes got big when he saw what happen. Heero tried very hard to keep a straight face. Bunny was sitting on Duo's back winning on the game. Duo was throwing a fit because he was losing again. Every time he whined, Bunny waked him across his head, but not too hard. Quatre fell off the couch from laughing so hard.  
  
"What's going on here?" Trowa asked. Bunny and Duo didn't hear them walk in. They were that involved into the game. Quatre was trying to get his breath back from laughing. His sides were hurting. About fifteen minutes later, Quatre stop laughing and told Heero and Trowa what had been happening. Heero left for his room again but Trowa sat down by Quatre to watch.  
  
"You're going down Babe!!!' Duo yelled. He pushed the buttons on the control.  
  
"No!" Bunny yelled as her person just got killed. Duo jumped up really fast. He forgot that Bunny was sitting on his back. Bunny went falling off to the floor. Duo was so happy that he did a little dance. "That hurt Duo-kun. Who knew that losing was so painful." Bunny said as she rubbed her backside. She got up from the floor and sat in a chair. Quatre shut the game off and flipped the TV on. A horror movie came on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Okay. I had fun writing this chapter. I could just picture it in my head. Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 9  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Wufei and Heero decided to see why the house was so quiet. When they got to the living room, it was dark inside but the TV was still on. Their sharp eyes made out that Trowa and Quatre was on the couch. Quatre was holding a pillow and once in a while, he would cover his face up. Trowa didn't take his eyes off the TV. If you looked close enough, you could see that his fingers were digging into the arm of the couch. Duo was sitting on the floor in front of the chair. His back was straight as a board. He was hugging a pair of arms around his neck. Bunny was sitting on the edge of the chair with her arms around Duo's neck and her legs around his waist. Her silver eyes were peaking around his neck. She gave a small whimper before she buried her face into his neck again. Without a word, both guys sat down to finish watching the show. When the movie was over, Wufei turned on the lights.  
  
"Okay Quatre-kun, next time don't pick this movie again." Bunny asked. Quatre gave her a smile but it was a little shaky.  
  
"I agree with you. Maybe next time we could watch some cartoon or something." Quatre nervously laughed.   
  
"I kind of like it. Maybe something that is more scary then this one next time." Duo grinned. Bunny still had her arms around his neck. She blinked down at him. Bunny suddenly realized how she was.  
  
"Sorry about that Duo-kun." Bunny blushed as she moved to the couch by Trowa.  
  
"Don't worry Bunny. You can't hurt me." Duo said proudly. Wufei's eye started to twitch. Bunny noticed that first. Duo started to go on about how manly he was. Wufei had enough; he jumped up from the other end of the couch and started to run towards Duo in the chair. Bunny placed her foot out just enough that Wufei would trip over but not enough that it could be said that she did it on purpose.   
  
"Why did you do that onna!" Wufei yelled into her face. Bunny just looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei-kun but you should watch where you are going next time. That hurt. You stepped on my foot. You should say sorry also." Bunny said innocently. Trowa's eye started to twitched also. He saw what she did.  
  
"Why should I apologized to you! You was the one that tripped me!" Wufei yelled. Duo stood up from the chair and walked over to them. Bunny's eyes started to water and her lip started to tremble.  
  
"Wufei-kun. I'm shock that you would say something like that to me." Bunny started to cry. Wufei took a look at her face and his anger started to crumble.  
  
"Sorry." Wufei muttered and walked out of the room. Duo looked shock that Wufei apologized to a female. Trowa couldn't believe that she got away with tripping him. She must be tricky. Trowa decided that he should be the next person to watch over her. That is if Heero didn't want the next watch. Bunny's eyes were clear, it was like she never had tears run down her face.  
  
"Okay now that was settle, what are we going to do now?" Bunny thought for a minute. "What about tonight? Sleeping arrangements?" Nobody thought about that. Duo raised his arm in the air. Bunny giggled. Before Duo could talk, Heero cut him off.  
  
"No." Heero told him. Duo just looked at him blinking.  
  
"No?" Duo asked.  
  
"No. Don't even ask." Heero answered. Duo looked like a sad puppy.  
  
"But He-man, come on. What better way to watch over her." Duo pleaded.  
  
"No Duo and that is final." Duo looked like he wanted to continue so Heero brought out his gun.  
  
"Epp...." Duo jumped behind Quatre. "Okay okay." Heero put his gun away. He looked back towards Trowa and Bunny but he had to blink when he came face to face with Bunny.  
  
"Do that again!" Bunny asked.  
  
"What!" Quatre and Duo yelled together. Trowa raised his eyebrow and Heero just grunt. At first, they thought she meant that she wanted Heero to pull the gun on Duo again.  
  
"Do that again. I want to see where you hide that thing."  
  
"You're sick Bunny!" Duo yelled. Now Duo thought other things. His dirty mind coming up with lots of objects that she could be talking about. Bunny looked confused before her face brighten to a lovely shade of red.  
  
"You're sick Duo-kun! I was talking about his gun!" Bunny yelled back. Trowa silently relaxed. Heero grunted again and Quatre and Duo almost fell over. Bunny turned to Heero again. "So how about it. Going to do it again?" She put her hands together before her. Heero stared at the female. He was thinking of only one word, 'crazy'.  
  
"No." Heero told her. Bunny looked like her world came crushing down. Heero was thinking about what they were going to do to her for the night. Duo? No way. She won't be safe. Quatre? No. She might talk her way out of here. He is too nice some times. Wufei? No. They would kill each other. Me? I might kill her. No, that won't work. Now that only leaves Trowa. He seems to know what she does. Trowa was the only other person that caught her tripping Wufei. He didn't freak out when her eyes flashed either. Trowa will do it tonight. "Trowa will watch over her tonight." Heero told them before he headed out the door. Quatre smiled at Bunny. Duo had a look like he won't give up.  
  
"Why don't I get you some clothes for tonight." Quatre told her before he headed down the hallway. Duo started to walk to his room.  
  
"Don't do something I would do Trowa." Duo said before he disappeared into a room. Trowa stared at the door.   
  
"So Trowa-kun..." Bunny swung her arm around him. "What do you want to do now?" Trowa's eyes swung down to her face. She had a huge smile on her face that made her eyes shine.  
  
'Something Duo would.' Trowa thought to himself. Out loud, he didn't say anything as he pushed her into the room. Quatre walked into the room ten minutes later. Bunny and Trowa was sitting at the small table playing a game of cards.  
  
"That's not fair Trowa-kun! You have the best poker face then anyone I played with before." Bunny cried as she lost another hand. Trowa let the smallest smiles appear on his face.  
  
"Here you go Bunny. You can sleep in these." Quatre said as he handed her the sweat pants and T-shirt. Duo busted into the room holding something.  
  
"You can wear these tonight Bunny!" Duo gave her what he was holding. Bunny held them up. It was a black lace teddy that shows everything. Bunny's face was as bright as a tomato. Trowa's eye was about to fall out as his mind gave him a great picture of her in the outfit. Quatre was so shock that he couldn't close his mouth or say anything. Duo was grinning from ear to ear. "If Trowa don't want to see you in this, I would!!" Trowa stood up from his chair and shoved Duo out of the room. Quatre took the teddy from Bunny and was going to leave also.  
  
"Wonder where he got that from." An embarrass Quatre asked as he left. That only left Trowa and Bunny again.   
  
"You can change in here. I'll have my back turned away from you. Don't try anything." Trowa told Bunny as he faced the opposite direction. Bunny was still blushing as she quickly changed clothes. As soon as she sat down in the chair, Trowa turned back around.  
  
'Wonder how he knew that I was done getting dress?' Bunny thought. Trowa smirk as he sat down again at the table.  
  
'Bet she wonder how I did that. She should look around better in the room or she would see the mirror I was standing in front of. Prefect view of her changing.' Trowa thought to himself. He usual don't watch female changing but he didn't want her sneaking up behind him. Trowa just couldn't get her long legs or shapely body out of his mind. Bunny won five hands of poker that way.  
  
"Trowa-kun. Your mind is not on the game. What to play something?" Bunny asked him. Trowa did blush a little but with the dim lights, Bunny couldn't tell.   
  
'What is wrong with me? I never had these thoughts before. I wonder if I should get Heero? No. This might be the only chance that I had alone with her. I have to get my mind out of the gutter or I could make a bad mistake.' Trowa was arguing with himself. Bunny stiff a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa-kun but I'm tired and would like to go to bed now." Bunny said.  
  
'Go to bed!?! NO! She didn't mean it that way!' Trowa grunt.  
  
"Don't start acting like Heero-kun now. That is rude when you guys grunt all of the time." Bunny was getting mad.  
  
"Sorry. You can go to bed now." Trowa told her. Bunny nod and walked to the bed.  
  
"Trowa-kun. where are you going to sleep? Are you going to sleep?" Bunny asked. Pictures were flashing through her mind now. Good pictures that made her blush. Good thing she was not facing Trowa or he would think she was up to something.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Get some sleep." Bunny climbed into the big bed. She got into the middle and rolled to one side and then back to the middle. Trowa watched her do that a couple of times. Bunny was measuring the distance between one side of the bed to the middle. That way she won't go over the middle and not fall of the edge.  
  
"This is a big bed. If you like..." Bunny looked down. Trowa could see the blush that stained her cheeks. "You can have half of it if you don't hog all of the covers." She quickly added. Trowa blinked a couple of times. The bed was big enough for both of them. He got up from the chair and walked over to her. Bunny had to really look up at him. He sat down on the other side. Trowa brought his long legs up and straighten them out in front of him.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa told her. Bunny lay back down but when she opened her eyes again, she almost bit her tongue.  
  
"Trowa-kun!" Bunny was shook that his face was so close to hers. He had something in his hands also.  
  
"I'm going to tie one of your legs to mine and one of your wrist to mine. That way if you move in the night, it will wake me up." Trowa said as he started to tie a knot around her ankle. Bunny blushed again. So what if it was only part of her leg, but her mind was in over time. There went that plan of waiting for him to fall asleep. She quickly thought to herself. She had to think of other things besides Trowa's slender fingers on her skin. No! Not those thoughts! Bunny's mind was really in the gutter. What would the other girls think of her if they only knew what she is thinking about. Rei would probley yell. Minako and Makoto would be happy. Ami would blush like there was no tomorrow. When he was done, he lay back down and closed his eyes. Bunny stared at him for a few minutes before she to close her eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dragon - Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing the last two chapters. I was laughing when I wrote the part between Duo and Bunny. I'll put two more chapters up tonight. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
CyberAngelOne - Kind of. She will be using her magic later on in the chapters. Something big is going to happen that will make her use a lot of her magic. I can't say to much because I'm kind of writing it right now. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Shi no Tenshi/Megami - Thank you! I'll be updating pretty soon. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Angel-Goddess - Thank you! Not in this one but in my other story (which I had not put up till I get this one done) there is a love triangle between Trowa and Heero. See the guys really don't know that she was the one that was watching them in the building. Darn, I can't remember if I put up one of the chapters that explain more about Bunny. I don't really want to give too much away. But Heero still don't really trust her. Quatre, with his very kind heart, don't see anything wrong her yet. Duo is just Duo. Trowa is thinking way too much of her. He don't understand it. Wufei is going to come around also. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
the Iron Duke - Thank you. Bunny is not really better then Heero. She has just been alive for way more years then him. Hopefully she learned some things during those times. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lilaclight - Thank you! Rei just kind of just paid him back for hitting her on her head with his gun. The next story is a triangle with Heero and Trowa. It is kind of hard to write about Heero because I just love putting him out of character without meaning to. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
lady love - Thank you! I'm so glad that you like them. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
jasmine starlight - Thank you. I couldn't remember his name. I'll make note of the right spelling. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell - LOL, I know it was a weird way to get caught. I have fun writing the chapters when I get a chance to during work and before I go to bed. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Sorry that this was late. Couldn't get on the Internet last night. Went to bed at 8:00. I'm going to go to bed right after I check the stories that I'm reading. I upload three chapters because of my mistake last night. Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 10  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the night, Trowa was having a nightmare. He was thrashing so much that Bunny woke up when her body was flipped over his. Bunny was still blushing when she realized that he was having a nightmare and didn't do that on purpose. She let out a small whimper when he flipped back over. This time, he was on top of her. The blushed grew deeper. The ropes were cutting into her skin by now.  
  
"Trowa-kun.... Wake up." Bunny whisper into his ear. Trowa mumble something in his sleep. "Trowa-kun wake up." She said louder this time. "Please." Trowa grabbed both of her arms with a death grip. Bunny tried not to cry out from the pain from his hands and the ropes.  
  
"You will not get away this time!" Trowa half moaned. Bunny was getting scared. A silver light emerged from her body. The light finally woke him up. Trowa had to blink a couple of times until he realized that he was on top of her. "Bunny?" Trowa blushed as he felt her body under his. Her skin was so soft to the touch.  
  
"Trowa-kun. You were having a nightmare." Bunny didn't know what else to say so she didn't say anymore. She was still under him and her body was getting very warm. Places were starting to tingle. Trowa's body was getting very warm also, as his nightmare was soon forgotten and other thoughts pop into his mind. He felt his body getting hard at the close contact. Bunny felt it also. Trowa brought his lips closer to hers. He could feel her soft warm breath against his lips as he pressed them to hers. Bunny felt sparks as his lips brushed hers. Her eyes closed as she returned the kiss. Trowa deepen the kiss when he felt her respond. The kiss went on and on till they couldn't breath anymore. Their hands were roaming across each other bodies. The rope was untie some how during all of this. Maybe it was Trowa who did it so he could have more arm movement without making Bunny move the same way. He wanted to feel her hands on him also. Bunny realized her shirt came off when Trowa was squeezing her breast. They kissed again and all thoughts disappeared from their minds. Time seemed to slow down for everyone. It could be from Bunny but no one would know.   
  
Setsuna decided to take a little trip to check on her Queen. What she saw made her smile. Her Queen needed this. Setsuna slowed down the time and made an illusion so if anyone walked into that room, they would only see Trowa sleeping on the chair and Bunny sleeping in the bed. Even if they would come into the room and touch the sleeping forms, they would feel real. Trowa and Bunny also had an illusion so if anyone walked in, they wouldn't even know it. With one last smile at her Queen, Setsuna disappeared knowing that she would never see her again.  
  
"Goodbye my Queen." Setsuna said quietly.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna sat on the couch in front of the other girls.  
  
"Should we tell them the real mission now?" Haruka asked the other two older females. Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto just looked at them confused. This made Michiru giggled.  
  
"Why not dear. It's happening right now from what Setsuna-kun told us." Michiru said.  
  
"What?" Minako asked.  
  
"When are we going to get Bunny-kun back?" Makoto growled.  
  
"I can't even see her through the fire. Maybe she is hurt or something." Rei said. Setsuna stood up from her chair.  
  
"The reason that you can't see our Queen is because I put a shield over her. The real mission was not to get information about the Gundam pilots but to get the Queen with one of them. In the past, she was with the one called Trowa-kun but something happen and they got separated. No one remembers so we just continue on with our lives. I finally seen the real past and decided to get those two together again. You girls will not try to get her back. She is happy right now." Setsuna said.   
  
"Now the bad news." Haruka said. "We are not needed now that she has five new protectors. The crystal must come together all of the way."  
  
"What do you mean that the crystal must come together. Isn't it whole now? And who are her new protectors?" Ami asked. Michiru shook her head.  
  
"No it is not. Our crystals are part of her crystal. The Queen will never be whole unless the crystal is whole." Michiru said. "Her new protectors are the.."  
  
"Let me guess." Rei said, "The guys." Michiru nod at her. "Thought so. Okay, at least they are strong."  
  
"Then how are we going to get the crystal together again?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We must give her our crystals. The Queen will have our powers that goes with them." Haruka told the group.  
  
"We will not be reborn again till the Queen gets reborn. So if you girls want to, we can give her our crystals now or you don't have to." Setsuna said as she turned into her Princess formed. The others went to their Princess forms also. Each one held their crystals out in front of them.  
  
"Mars crystal return!"  
  
"Mercury crystal return!"  
  
"Venus crystal return!"  
  
"Jupiter crystal return!"  
  
"Uranus crystal return!"  
  
"Neptune crystal return!"  
  
"Saturn crystal return!"  
  
"Pluto crystal return!" They began to shine their planet colors before they disappeared. They will never be seen till the Queen gets reborn again. The eight crystals flouted through the wind till they reach the house that Bunny was in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Since I was late getting these chapters out, I'll upload three new ones. Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 11  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bunny was very tired now. They had sex five times since Trowa woke up. Between that time, they took little naps just to be wakening with the need again. This time, Bunny had to go to the bathroom badly enough that they couldn't do anything else. Trowa walked Bunny down the hall to the bathroom. Heero stepped up to Trowa while Bunny was in the bathroom.  
  
"Did she try to get away." Heero asked. Trowa disagree. They heard bunny cry out. Both guys busted down the door to see Bunny flouting in midair. Her clothes changed to her Queen dress. The other guys ran to them when they heard Bunny screamed.  
  
"What's going on here!" Duo shouted.  
  
"That's her Queen outfit. It's the same one that is the book that we have." Quatre said.  
  
"So it is true. This onna is the Queen!" Wufei couldn't believe it. Trowa couldn't believe that he made love to a Queen. Around her were eight crystals. Each was a different color.  
  
"NO!!!" Queen Serenity cried. "Their gone!" Tears went unnoticed by her as she watch the crystals circle her body.   
  
"Whose gone Bunny!?!" Duo yelled. The crystals picked up speed till they were just blur of colors.  
  
"My friends, my family, my protectors. They gave up their crystals. Now they can't come back till I get reborn again. They will have to wait till I die first." The tears were really falling faster by this time. A big crystal came out of her chest. Bunny let out a huge scream from the pain. Trowa tried to go into the bathroom but the force that was being put out was too much for any of them to bear. All eight colors slammed into the bigger crystal. Bunny kept screaming till the big crystal disappeared back inside her body. Before her body could fall to the floor, Duo ran in to the bathroom and grabbed her. He was faster then the rest. Trowa got there a mini second later.   
  
"What just happen here?" Duo asked. Bunny was knocked out.  
  
"We just have to wait till she comes to again." Quatre said. He had Duo put her back in bed. Heero's laptop went off. The guys went to his room to see what happen.  
  
Heero opened up the email that he got from the Dr. Duo was reading it out loud over his shoulder.  
  
"Gundams,  
We had found out where the females were staying. It was in a house three blocks away from you. The weird thing was that when we bugged their house, we got disturbing news. It seems like the females gave up their lives for their Queen. All eight of them are gone. The only one left is Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity is Bunny. Take good care of her. She is the key person in keeping the peace. Without her, everything will be in ruins.  
  
DR J"  
  
The guys were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Man. Bunny has the world on her shoulders worst then what we did." Duo said after he whistle.   
  
"You all heard what the DR wants. We have to make sure the Bunny stays safe." Heero told them. Quatre sighed.  
  
"We better really watch her because she will be really upset that everyone that she loved and knew is gone now. I remember that she committed suicide before when they all died. Bunny might do that again." Quatre said. Something snapped inside of Trowa. He couldn't lose her when he just found the one that has his heart.   
  
"She won't." Trowa said as he left the room. An hour later, Bunny woke up in the same bed with Trowa sitting in a chair near it.  
  
"Trowa-kun! What are you doing here?" Bunny asked. Trowa looked so sad to Bunny. It was like he lost his best friend. "Are you okay?" Trowa couldn't help but smile at her. Here she was, lost everything she knew and she still worries about other people.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked her. Bunny's eyes lost their shine as she remembered what had happen in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm okay but I am kind of hungry." Bunny lied. Trowa could tell that she did but he let it go for now. He helped her get up from bed and walked her to the kitchen.   
  
Duo was eating a huge meal in the kitchen. Quatre was cleaning up the counter from the mess Duo made. Heero was sitting in his chair working on his laptop. Trowa and Bunny walked into the room. He helped her to her seat.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked her. He was worry about her health and safety. Bunny gave him a small smile.   
  
"I'm okay but can I get something to eat?" Bunny asked. Quatre gave her a smile and put a plate down in front of her and Trowa.  
  
"I figure you will be waking up pretty soon and would be hungry. Heero gave out a grunt at her and Trowa. Trowa thanked his friend as he picked up his spoon. Wufei walked into the room.  
  
"I see the onna woke up. What were those colors that was spinning around you?" Wufei asked as he sat down in the empty sit next to her. Quatre sat down in his seat also. Heero even shut his laptop down to listen. Duo pushed his plate away from him as he leaned back into his chair. Trowa quickly glanced at her but he finished his meal. Bunny placed her spoon down and looked into her bowel.  
  
"Those colors were my senshi's crystals. Each one of them had one. Those crystals were apart of my crystal that were broken apart so they could protect me better." Bunny said.  
  
"They didn't look like crystals to me." Duo said. "They looked more like color...... things."  
  
"The colors of the crystals were their planet colors. They just look like little bits of color was because they were moving so fast." Bunny spread her fingers out in front of her. A small silver light glow between her hands. That small light spread till a crystal appeared from her chest and reached her hands. It looked like she wasn't even holding on to it. "This is my crystal. The fate of the worlds depends on this. If you look closely, you can see those colors mixed into it." Everyone looked closely at the crystal. True to her words, red, blue, orange, teal, yellow, green, purple and a darker shade of purple swirled inside the silver crystal. Duo reached out to touch it."  
  
"Wow." Duo said. Bunny quickly moved the crystal away from him before his fingers brushed across it.  
  
"You must never touch the crystal. Only the people with my blood can touch it." Bunny told him. Wufei snicker at him. "That goes for everyone. If you touch it and don't have my blood running through your veins, the crystal will kill you and maybe destroy the planet."  
  
"Nothing has that much power that can destroy whole planets that look that small." Wufei told her.  
  
"This crystal is very powerful but every time that I use it, it will drain my energy from me. Everything has a cost. If I use it for most of it is worth, it can and will kill me. Most of the time when I get reborn, I don't remember what happen before. The crystal will decide if it will tell me what happen."  
  
"Crystals don't talk." Heero said. Bunny looked over at him. She forgot that he was in the room.  
  
"This crystal is special. It can and will talk to me and only me. They are not words that you or I speak but I can still understand it."  
  
"It talks in a different language?" Duo asked as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"No Duo-kun. It is really hard to explain. I had this crystal as long as I can remember. My mother had it before me. She was the first person that had to destroy all of the planets to get raid of the evil in the world. She sent me and my friends into the future to be reborn." Bunny let one single tear drop onto the table.   
  
"Okay Bunny. Why is your name Bunny? I thought it was something else." Quatre asked confused.  
  
"Well. In my first life, I was called Princess Serenity. When I was reborn, I was called Usagi. When I came of age, I was Neo Queen Serenity. Then it was just Queen Serenity. After so long, I switched it to Bunny. Usagi means Bunny of the Moon. I thought it went along just nicely." Bunny smiled at him. Trowa didn't say a thing as he listened to her talk. He could never get tired of listening to her voice. She went through a lot, maybe even more then what they did. Bunny finished her lunch. Quatre picked up Duo's, Bunny's and Trowa's plate and put them in the sink. Quatre could feel the feelings that Trowa had for her. He was happy that Trowa finally found someone to love. If Bunny knew that Quatre knows how Trowa felt for her, she would tell him that he was like Minako. She couldn't believe that Trowa would even like her. After that first night that she spent here, she found out just how much he likes her. She was asleep for two days after the bathroom accident. The questions kept coming at her for three hours. Bunny was getting tired with it all.  
  
"Is that all of the questions that you guys have? If it is, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Bunny told them when all of the questions were through. She stood up from the chair and stretched. Trowa stood up also. He trailed after her as she left the house. Duo even went with them. Grant that neither one knew he was there though. Bunny walked down the street halfway to her old house before she stopped.  
  
"I know you are there Trowa-kun. You can walk with me." Bunny called out to the taller male. Trowa stepped out from behind a tree and stood in front of her. "Following me?" Trowa looked into her eyes. "You don't have to worry about me Trowa-kun."  
  
"I don't have to worry about you, I want to." Trowa told her. Bunny stared into his eye.  
  
"Why?" Bunny whisper. Trowa didn't answer her with words but with his lips. He bent his head down towards her as he sealed her lips against his. Duo had to put his hand over his mouth or they would hear him. He saw them kissing. Duo had a huge smile on his face. If he couldn't have Bunny, then he was happy that Trowa could. When they were still kissing, Duo walked up behind them as quietly as he could. Just as he was going to say something, Trowa turned towards him. Duo's mouth dropped down. One of these days, he was going to sneak up on him.  
  
"What do you want?" Trowa asked Duo. Duo grinned at them both.  
  
"Just want to see just how long you two were at it." Duo said. Bunny blushed at the words.  
  
"None of your business." Trowa said.  
  
"I know but I just had to ask anyway." Duo winked at Bunny. "I won't say anything to the others if you don't want me to but I think Quatre already knows. I saw him smiling at you two after you guys left. He said something like he was happy for both of you. I think he was trying to be quiet about it but we all heard him. Heero even grunt after that. He agreed with Quatre."  
  
"What about you Duo-kun?" Bunny asked. She wanted them all to like her. It was very important that his friends like her.  
  
"I'm happy for you guys also." Duo smiled.  
  
"Will you leave us alone now?" Trowa asked. Duo grinned even bigger.  
  
"Sure. No one will wait up for you two so take as much time as you like. Just let me be one of the godfathers or uncles or what ever it is called." Duo said as he took off down the street back to the house. Bunny was blushing really hard now.   
  
"Baka." Trowa called Duo quietly. He looked back down at Bunny. A picture went through his mind of him and Bunny with a child. He really liked it. It didn't matter to him that she could be millions of years older than him. He smiled at her as he took her hand into his as they walked down the street. There were no more wars right now so he could think of his future. He just hopes that Bunny will be there with him. Bunny was thinking along the same lines. It didn't take them that long before they got to Bunny's old house. Just as they walked into the living room, Trowa's cell phone went off. Trowa opened it up.  
  
"What." Trowa said. He knew it had to be one of the guys because no one else had his cell number. Quatre was on the other side.  
  
"Trowa. I know you are with Bunny right now but can you tell her that she can stay at my house. To bring some of her things back with you guys. Just give me a call if you need a ride." Quatre told him. Trowa shut the phone down as he looked at her.  
  
"That was Quatre. He said that you can live with us and to pack your things." Trowa told her. Bunny agreed when he about told her to move in the house with them. No matter what she say, he would give an answer that went against hers. In the end, she gave up and started to pack what was left in the house. She went into her friends rooms to look around. Trowa followed her around the house. There was no way that he was going to let her out of his sight. Bunny picked up something small from everyone. When she was done, Trowa kissed her on her lips. They were back into her old room. The room was getting very hot. Trowa helped her out of her shirt and he took off his also. He led her to the bed that was in the middle of the room. Gently he laid her down as he kept kissing her. His fingers were all over her body. Bunny moaned into his mouth.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Okay. Three new chapters for all of you guys. Have fun. Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 12  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got back to the new house, no one was up. Duo was right when he told them that no one would wait up for them. Trowa and Bunny was really quiet as they walked up the stairs. Trowa stay with her through the night. The next morning at breakfast, Duo and Quatre was smiling really big at them. Heero grunted but Bunny could see just a little bit of emotion in his eyes before it was gone. Wufei didn't have anything bad to say to her. He took one look at Trowa and saw how happy he was, Wufei decided not to ruin it for him.  
  
"Quatre-kun." Bunny asked the blond. When he looked over at her, she continued. "Do you think I could borrow a mini van or something big?"  
  
"What do you need it for if you don't mind me asking." Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, I needed a ride to the shuttle station." Bunny said as she finished her breakfast.  
  
"Why do you need to go to the shuttle station for?" Wufei asked. Heero looked up from his breakfast.  
  
"Are you planning to leave us already?" Duo asked. A pain flashed through Trowa's eye as Duo said that.  
  
"No Duo-kun. I wanted to go to my real home to get some of my clothes there. Plus I have to check the place out to make sure no one got in." Bunny told him. Trowa relaxed in his chair some but not that much.  
  
"Can we go with you!! I want to go! Please!!" Duo begged. He was on his hands and knees in front of her. Bunny blushed again.  
  
"I don't care but you guys can't tell anyone about where we going, where it is located and if it is for real or not." Now that got everyone's attention. Trowa completely relaxed now. Bunny wasn't going to leave without him.  
  
"Sure Bunny. Just tell me when." Quatre said. Bunny smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Quatre-kun!" Bunny was very happy. She could be going back home. Even if it was for a little bit.   
  
"Yeah! We are going on a trip! We are going on a trip!" Duo chanted. Wufei bobbed him over his head.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell or we are going to leave you here!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Will you leave me here Bunny?" Duo gave her a puppy dog look.   
  
"No Duo-kun. But can you please behave yourself there." Bunny asked. Duo promised her that he would not get into trouble. Heero said that they should leave in the next hour. He didn't give anyone a chance to argue with him as he left the room. "Well okay. Can we make it a day there or even a night?" Bunny asked hopefully. The others didn't see why not so they agree with her. Quatre left the kitchen to tell Heero.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shi no Tenshi/Megami - Thank you. I don't think I'm that good at writting. Thank you for revirewing.  
  
Dragon - Thank you. I like writing about the bad things. I had to cut some parts out of the chapters because I was afried that they were too bad. I get carried away some times on writing certain parts that should be under R. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angel-Goddess - Thank you. I can't really find that many fics about Trowa and Usagi so I decided to write one myself. I know other people can write a lot better then me. I have fun writing though. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
lady lov - Thank you for reviewing. I'll be updating very shortly. I'm trying to think of a very good or interesting part for right before the ending. Thanks.  
  
Well, from a really long chapter back to a short chapter. Sorry but that sound like a good place to stop at. I'll upload three new chapters tonight because of the wait. I couldn't get on the internet and when I could, it was at work and I didn't have my next chapters with me. Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 13  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, they were in Quatre's private shuttle. Bunny was driving the shuttle. Trowa was in the front her. Heero and the others were in the back.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Trowa asked her. Bunny hit some buttons in front of her.  
  
"It will be faster if all of you were sleeping." Bunny told him. Before he could ask what she meant by that, she took out her crystal. A bright silver light lit up the entire shuttle. Before anyone can blink, they were knocked out. Heero was asleep on his laptop. Quatre fell asleep as he was trying to stop Wufei from killing Duo. Wufei and Duo fell asleep standing up. They were chasing each other over the shuttle. Duo made a comment to Wufei that he didn't like. Bunny kissed Trowa on his lips before she sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa-kun but I can't let no one know where Crystal Tokyo is." Bunny said sadly. She made the wish to her crystal before she fell back into her seat.  
  
Trowa was the first one to wake up. He saw Bunny in her chair not moving. He wastes no time as he checked to see if she was all right. When his hand came in contact with her neck, Bunny woke up.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked her. Bunny looked down at her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa-kun but I had to put everyone to sleep. How fast we were going would had kill everyone if they were awake." Bunny told him. Trowa placed his fingers on her chin to left them up to face him.  
  
"What happen to you?"  
  
"I used the crystal." Trowa's eyes flashed.  
  
"I don't want you to use that crystal. You said that using it could kill you." Trowa told her.  
  
"I had to or it would taken ten years to get here." Bunny told him.  
  
"Ten years!" Duo shouted. Trowa and Bunny looked behind them and saw the others. They woke up and went to see what happen to them. They heard everything the two said.  
  
"Trowa is right about the crystal Bunny." Quatre said. He gave her a frown. "We don't want anything to happen to you.   
  
"I'm sorry mina." Bunny said. Duo looked confused at that word.   
  
"It means everyone." Heero told him. They looked out the window. Duo's jaw drop. Quatre and Wufei were speechless. Heero couldn't take his eyes off the window. Trowa's eye got bigger as they all saw what was outside. There was a palace made out of crystal. It was huge.  
  
"Home." Bunny said as she stood up and begun to walk to the door. She noticed that no one was following her. "Are you guys coming or are you just going to stare at it." Bunny giggled as each of them gave her a glare. They followed her out to the palace. Duo still couldn't get his jaw up. Inside was even better then what the outside was. The only problem was that no one was around.  
  
"Huh Bunny." Duo asked. Bunny looked back at him. "Where are all of the people?" Bunny walked to a door and opened it up.  
  
"They are in here." She said. Everyone stood behind her to look in. There was no one around but pictures.  
  
"Onna. There is no one in here!" Wufei said. Bunny gave him a sad smile.  
  
"The pictures are the only thing left of the people that once walked these halls. Out of everyone, I'm the only one left." Bunny said. They walked inside the room to look at the pictures. When they were done, Bunny took them to the control room. She checked everything out and answered all of their questions. Heero had the most but it seemed like he didn't say that much. It was just the way he words his questions. Soon they took the tour of the palace. When they came to the tomb, Bunny stopped outside the door. "This is the tomb room. You all can still see the people because the crystal kept their bodies in great shape. They still look alive." She warned them. Inside the room, they saw a man with dark hair. He was dressed in royal clothes. Next to him was a little girl with pink hair. When they looked closely at her, they could tell that she was Bunny's daughter.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Duo asked as he pointed to the guy. Bunny walked up to him.  
  
"His name was Neo King Endymion. He was my husband. Chibi-Usa was our daughter." Bunny said. The sad expression never left her face since she came back to the palace. The other notices also. She was so happy before. They are not going to stay the night even if they will have to lie about it.  
  
"Onna. Let's get your things and go. This place is starting to get to me." Wufei said as he looked at the bodies of the young girl, the other Princesses and the past king. Quatre was glad that he wouldn't have to lie yet. Wufei had save them for now. Bunny sadly shook her head and continues to walk out the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
It's longer then the last chapter but it is still pretty short. Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 14  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was not that long before Bunny got her things together. The guys helped her pack the shuttle and they were on their way again. Never to return to Crystal Tokyo if they could help it. That place had too much sadness inside it. Once it was the most beautiful place with tons of people running through the halls, now it is like a ghost town. Nothing, not even a little mouse runs through it now. Bunny was once again in the pilot seat. Trowa was sitting next to her.  
  
"This time. Don't use your crystal." Trowa told her. Bunny glanced at him before she gave her replay.  
  
"Sorry Trowa-Kun but I have to." Before Trowa could jump from his seat, he was frozen in time. The others guys in the back were once again frozen also. Bunny looked at him for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and made the wish to return to Quatre's house. A tear slipped out from her closed eye's as she too was frozen in time.   
  
Time went back to normal as the shuttle landed. No one knew how the shuttle went where it was suppose to go. Maybe it was from Bunny's crystal that guided it safety home. Heero, Wufei, Duo and Quatre woke up first. They headed towards the control room to check on Trowa and Bunny. Both of them were still knocked out. Wufei and Heero took Trowa inside the house as Duo picked Bunny up. Quatre took action. He had them placed into a bed with warm covers over them. During the time that they were sleeping, they put their arms around each other. Their bodies felt out the warmth of the other person. When Quatre went in to check on them, he saw that they were smiling into each other direction. Quatre couldn't help but smile at the picture they made. It seems like they were newly married couple by the way they were smiling at each other.  
  
Trowa woke up fifteen minutes before Bunny did. He gently ran his fingers down her cheek. When she didn't wake up from that, Trowa kissed her. Bunny returned the kiss before she opened her eyes up.  
  
"That's one way of waking up." Bunny smiled. Trowa leaned back into the bed, cross his arm across his chest and closed his eyes. Bunny sat up to look at him. "What are you doing Trowa-kun?" She was getting nervous by the way Trowa didn't change his expression on his face. "Trowa-kun?"  
  
"You used the crystal again. Even after everyone told you not to." Trowa said. He didn't open his eyes or uncross his arms.   
  
"I'm sorry but like what I said before. I had to use it." Bunny said. She got up from the bed. Trowa turned his head to look at her. Bunny was really sad. First, her mission went all hay wired, got caught by the people that she was suppose to get information for, her friends gave their lives to her, went back home to Crystal Tokyo (but things wasn't the same), then that weird dream. Bunny gave her head a shake to clear it. She wants to find a nice quiet place to think about the dream she had. While she was thinking, Trowa got up from the bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Bunny leaned backwards without thinking about it. Trowa kissed her neck as Bunny let a small sigh out.  
  
"Bunny..." Trowa mumbled into her ear. She turned around in his arms to face him. Trowa placed his fingers below her chain so he could look in to her silver eyes. "Bunny. I ask of you again. Please don't use that crystal again without telling us why first. Okay?" When she agreed, Trowa gave her a kiss on her lips before letting her go again.   
  
Duo was walking through the halls thinking.  
  
'That place was great but too empty. I wonder what had happen to all of the people. How did they die?' Duo had a lot of questions that he would just loved to ask Bunny but was worry that he would upset her. He'll just wait till later to ask her.   
  
Wufei was in his favorite place, the gym. He was trying his hardest to get his mind to go blank. Relax. Don't think about anything. About fifteen minutes, Wufei gave up. Just too many questions going through his mind when all he wants to do is just relax.   
  
"Damn onna!" Wufei growled. He picked up his towel and headed for the shower. Maybe that will loosen up his muscles and get him to relax.  
  
We all know what Heero is doing at this minute. Yup. You are right. He was in his room working on his laptop. A small beeping noise filled his room as he click on a web page. Nothing. There was no new information about Crystal Tokyo there. Heero was trying to find out how all of the people died, how the whole Palace was moved, and why was it moved. He could do the next easiest thing and just make Bunny tell him. But that would be easy. He has to find out on his own first and then if he needs to, he'll talk to Bunny about it. Heero typed on his laptop for awhile before he got up from his table. It was too quiet. Where was Duo? He is usually getting into trouble by now. Heero quietly open his door and walk down the hall.  
  
Quatre was in the den reading a book. Soft music was playing in the background. It was very relaxing to him. Quatre doesn't get to relax that often. A small smile appeared on his lips as he realized that he just read four chapters without being interrupted. A loud crashed followed by a scream came from the front room. Quatre sighed as he put his book down on the table.   
  
"I knew it was too good to be true. Better go see what that crash was." Quatre said out loud as he walked out of the den. He knew it had to be Duo.  
  
Bunny was walking down the hall by herself. Trowa was in the shower so she decided to go someplace quiet to think. She found a nice small room with no one in it. Bunny sat down on the couch to think.  
  
"Let's see. Everyone was there. Haruka-chan told me what they did. Why did they have to give me back the crystals? I would have been happy with them being with me. I don't care if the crystal wasn't at the maximum level." Bunny was thinking out loud to herself that she didn't notice Duo running in to the room.  
  
"Bunny! I have the greatest prank yet to pull on Wu-man!" Duo yelled at her. Bunny jumped from the couch and turned towards him.  
  
"Duo-kun! Don't scare me like that!" Bunny yelled back at him. Duo had a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry Bunny, but what about that prank? Want to help me?" Duo was giving her his best puppy dog expression. Bunny had to look down on the floor to look into his eyes. He was on his hands and knees. "Please...." Bunny was thinking about it.  
  
"I guess so. Only if Wufei-kun won't get hurt." Bunny told him after a few minutes of thinking it over. Duo jumped up from the floor and hugged her. Bunny had to hold on to him tight because her feet weren't on the ground anymore. He twirled her around a couple of times before he set her down.  
  
"Okay. Here is the prank. This is going to be great!" Duo said. Both of them sat down on the couch as Duo explain what they were going to do.  
  
  
Wufei stepped out of the shower. He was happy that it did its job. His muscles were all relaxed. Wufei reached out his hand for his clothes. Nothing. He looked down by the sink at the empty place where his clothes were. Muttering very bad words, Wufei wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Maxwell!!" Wufei yelled down the hall. No one was there. "I know you took my clothes! Give them back now!" Still no answer. "Baka." Wufei stepped out the door. His foot caught on something. Wufei bent down to take a closer look. Wire? He followed the wire down the hallway. Not once did he look where he was going. Yes he was still had nothing but a towel on. The wire stopped at a door. Wufei looked up and saw that no one was around. He opened the door a little to peek in side. Wufei couldn't see anything inside the room. He opened the door and took a step inside. A note dropped from the ceiling. Wufei grabbed the note to read.  
  
'Wu-man,  
How would you like all pink clothes?'  
  
Wufei read the note three times. That was all it said. It seems like Duo was up to his pranks again. Wufei ripped the note down from the wire that it was hanging on. Something landed on his head. Wufei grabbed what ever it was to look at it. It was pink underwear. Not just anyone's underwear, but his. "Maxwell!!!" A cloud of dust was left in the room as Wufei ran down the hall. He was going to play a little game call seek and destroy with Duo. But first, he just had to put some clothes on. Fast detour to his room, Wufei found that the only clothes he had left been dye all pink. That was after he got a can of pink paint dumped on him when he opened his bedroom door. Red and pink was all Wufei could see. Red because he was beyond mad and pink because basically everything was that color. Wufei ran back out his room in search for the braided one. Oh yes, he was still in his towel, which had pink paint all over it.   
  
Heero turned down a hallway to see a pink blur run past him.   
  
'Duo is dead.' Heero thought as he continues to walk down the hallway. A door was opened slightly to his left. Heero stopped to check it out. Duo and Bunny was inside talking.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Please review. Thanks.  
Dark Earth 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 15  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Bunny was hiding in a room off to the side.   
  
"I hope Wufei-kun won't be that mad at us." Bunny said. Duo looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"I bet he will, but don't worry Bunny, I'll protect you." Duo winked at her.   
  
"How long do you think it will be? Wufei-kun must be out of the shower by now." Bunny was getting nervous. This was her first prank that she pulled on someone. Duo gave her a smile. The door was a little bit open so they heard Wufei yelling down the hallway. Bunny was going to say something but Duo placed his hand over her mouth. Wufei came running down the hallway. Both Bunny and Duo held their breath till Wufei went past. "That was close." Bunny whispered. Duo agreed. The door opened a bit more as Heero stepped inside the room.   
  
"What did you do now?" Heero asked. Bunny looked down at her hands.  
  
"Just die a couple of his clothes pink, dumped a pail of pink paint over him and stashed most of his other clothes." Duo grinned. "Greatest prank yet, if you asked me.'  
  
"Was Wufei-kun that mad?" Bunny asked Heero. Heero stared at her before walking out the door.  
  
"You two better hide till he calms down some." Heero disappeared down the hallway. Bunny and Duo looked at each other before they too walked out of the room. On tiptoes, they made it around the house without anyone noticing them. Duo motion for her to go inside the front room. He closed the door quietly behind himself. It wasn't that long till the door bust open and a pink Wufei was glaring at them.  
  
"YOU TWO!!" Wufei yelled. Duo jumped up from the chair and hid behind it. Bunny quickly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Both of you will pay for this injustice!" Wufei took out his katana and ran after Duo. Bunny had to dodge a couple of swings also. One of Quatre's vases fell to the floor when Duo ran into it. A loud crashed echo through the house.   
  
Five minutes later, Quatre walked into the front room to see Bunny and Duo hiding behind the couch. Wufei had his katana aimed at Duo's head.  
  
"What is going on here." Quatre asked the pink Wufei. "And why are you in only a towel Wufei?" Wufei looked down at his pink towel and blushed. Here he was chasing Duo and Bunny in nothing but a towel that could had fallen off at any time. Wufei was really seeing red now. His anger grew at his embarrassment. Trowa and Heero walked into the room also. The crashed caught their attention. When Wufei didn't say anything, Quatre asked him to go changed. Wufei gave Bunny and Duo one last glare before stomping out of the room. Duo relaxed when he was gone.  
  
"Told you he'll be mad, babe." Duo told Bunny. She was still behind the couch while Duo stood up.  
  
"You didn't tell me that Wufei-kun would try to kill us when you asked me to help with the prank." All the eyes were on Duo now. Heero gave a small smirk as he sat down in a chair. Since he knew what they did already, he wanted to see what Trowa and Quatre would think about it.  
  
"What prank?" Trowa asked. He saw all of the pink paint on Wufei before the guy stomped out of the room to change.   
  
"Duo! You got Bunny to help you!" Quatre couldn't believe it. "You know how Wufei gets and you still put Bunny in danger for some childish prank?" Duo did have the decently to look a bit sheepish.   
  
"Ahh Q-man. It was only for fun. I didn't think he would actual try to hurt her besides me." Duo said. Bunny finally stood up when Trowa and Quatre walked around the couch. Trowa kneeled down to see if she was hurt in anyway.  
  
"You okay Bunny?" Trowa asked her. Bunny nodded her head and let Trowa guide her around the couch to sit down.  
  
"The prank is not important right now." Quatre said as he too sat down. Duo took one look at the door before he sat down between Bunny and Quatre. He wanted people on both sides of him for when Wufei gets back.  
  
Heero was thinking how he was going to get the information out of her. He found nothing new since the last time he checked. The weird thing was that when he went back to glance over the information, he couldn't find the web sites anymore. It was like they disappeared. Heero did the search again and found nothing. Not even one small paragraph.   
  
The door to the front room opened up again to show Wufei standing there. He looked better without pink paint covering everything. Wufei must have found his clothes that Bunny and Duo hid because he wasn't wearing anything that they left in his room. He took one look at Duo and sat down in a chair as far away as he could get from that braided guy.  
  
"Have anyone of you guys seen the book we were looking through a couple of days ago?" Wufei asked. After he got done showering and changing again, he wanted to take a look at history book about the time when Bunny just started to fight evil. Wufei searched the whole library and couldn't find any books the dated that far back.  
  
"The last time I seen it was in the library this morning." Quatre told him. "I seen it when I got one of the mythical books myself."  
  
"I checked the library before I came here. There were no mythical books anywhere in there." Wufei said. Everyone stood up to check the library for the missing books.  
  
An hour later, everyone was still in the library. Bunny was sitting next to a big pail on the floor. Heero was in the corner with his laptop. He found nothing at all on the Internet or the national libraries. Wufei and Trowa were sitting in chairs with books all around them. Duo and Quatre were on ladders looking at the top shelves.   
  
"It's impossible. Where did all the books go?" Duo asked.  
  
"They were here this morning when I checked." Quatre mumbled. "Even the book I was reading was gone from the den."  
  
"They couldn't just walked off by themselves." Wufei comment. Trowa gave a sigh and looked at Bunny. She was looking through the books that were around her.  
  
"Nothing." Heero said from the corner. "There is nothing on the Internet that even stated that there was even a Crystal Tokyo or anything like it."  
  
"How can that be? We know that there is a Crystal Tokyo. We all been there." Duo said as he climbed down the ladder.  
  
"My past is gone." Bunny said quietly from the floor. "A different past took its place."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Dark Angel - Thank you! I agree with you, there is not that many Usagi/Trowa stories out there. At least, what I can find. I'm working on chapter 18 right now. I'm a little stuck with that chapter. I want it to be good but not over do it. There will be around 19 to 20 chapters in all. Maybe a little more if I get this great idea ^.^;; Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me when people let me know they are reading and hopefully likeing what I write.  
  
(No name) - Thank you for your review. Even the smallest review means a lot to an auther.  
  
Lilaclight - Thank you. As you can see that Wufei did find out about Bunny helping in the prank. Good thing Quatre was there to save them.  
  
Dragon - Thank you. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving day also. I hope you like these next three chapters also. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
That was three pages in MS. Please review. Thanks. I'll upload two more new chapters tonight besides this one. I have decided that there will be 20 chapters. I'm working on the ending right now. Hope you guys will like these three new chapters.  
Dark Earth 


	16. Chapter 16

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 16  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What!" Everyone shouted. Well, Heero didn't shout but he stared at the female.  
  
"What do you mean Bunny?" Quatre asked a bit more quietly. Bunny stood up with the book in her hands.  
  
"Look at this." She said as she placed the book on the table for everyone to see. Heero flipped through the pages.  
  
"This didn't happen." Heero said. He went back to his laptop to see what he'll find.   
  
"Who's this guy? I never heard of him before. Do you know him Babe?" Duo asked. Bunny looked at the man in the picture. He was very tall with white hair and blue eyes. In the middle of he's forehead was a black eight-point star. Just like Bunny's but a different color. "What's that on his forehead? A tattoo?" Bunny felt her forehead as she looked at the guy in the book.  
  
"It's not a tattoo Duo-kun. It's a birthmark. I have the same one but mine is gold, not black. This guy must be from Black Moon family. Some how, we didn't know about him when we destroy the other members." Bunny was more talking to herself then the others. She had a far away look in her eyes. "This guy looks like he could be as strong as I am. How could this have happen?" The other guys were staring at her. "I wish the others were here. I might need them. Why did they give up their lives so my crystal can be whole again." Bunny sat down in a chair. "That's it! The dream, now I know what it meant. I need the crystal whole to fight him. The other girls knew it and gave their lives so I can defeat this new evil. I did it! I figure out the dream!" Bunny jumped up from the chair. Before she could run from the room, Trowa reached out and took a hold of her arm.  
  
"Hold on there for a minute." Trowa told her when she looked down at him. Bunny blinked a couple of times. She forgot they were in the room with her.  
  
"What are you talking about onna?" Wufei asked her. Trowa pulled her down on his lap. His strong arms went around her small body. One to stop her from moving and the other reason is to give her some comfort.   
  
Bunny told them everything about her and the other scouts. From the time when she was in the silver millennium to Crystal Tokyo and afterwards. Heero stored everything away for future reference. They all were in the kitchen two hours later eating dinner.  
  
"That was hard work putting all of those books away." Duo said as he flipped a pea down the table. Bunny looked up from her plate. The pea had hit her on top of her head.  
  
"Duo-kun!" Bunny yelled as she flipped two peas back at him. Duo leaned backwards in his chair to miss the flying objects. Wufei looked up from his plate right when the peas hit him.  
  
"Onna!" Wufei screamed. Duo started to laugh from his seat. Wufei picked up a handful of peas and shoved them down Duo's shirt. For good measures, Wufei patted the shirt down so the peas smashed against Duo's chest. Duo had stop laugh to stare at his shirt. Bunny let out a small giggle. Trowa smirk a little while Quatre tried to hide his laughter with a cough. They thought it would be the pay back from earlier. How ever, Duo wasn't done with that. When he tossed his plate at Wufei, he duck and Heero got hit instead. Now Heero was mad. He picked his plate up and set it into motion. Duo saw it coming and dodged. Poor Quatre got covered with food. In no time at all, all six of them were having a food fight. Even Heero got into it, but his expression never changed and he used his brain when he threw the food. To him, it was war not play. That guy just can't get it. Must be all of that training.   
  
The phone started to ring when they were watching TV. Quatre answered it since he was closer to the phone then all of them.  
  
"Serenity." A male voice said through the wires. "Want Serenity."   
  
"Who is this?" Quatre asked. A beeping noise answered him before the connection was lost. Quatre looked at the phone before he set it back down. Everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Who was it?" Duo asked. Quatre shook his head. The phone started to ring again. Quatre picked it up again.  
  
"Hello." Quatre said.  
  
"Serenity. I want Serenity." The same voice from before asked.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with Serenity?" Quatre asked. The same beeping noise answered him before the line went dead. Right when the phone was placed in the cradle, it started to ring again. This time Heero picked it up.  
  
"Hnn." Heero said.  
  
"Give me Serenity." Heero pushed a button near the phone. A tracer was put on so they would know where the call was coming from. "You can't trace the call Heero." The voice said as he hanged the phone up.   
  
"Who could that be?" Duo asked.  
  
"It must be the guy that was in the books. He is rewriting history." Bunny thought out loud.   
  
"What does he want with you Bunny?" Trowa asked. Bunny looked over at him.  
  
"Probably what they all wanted. The crystal for its power, to take over the world, has a sick sense of humor. It could be a lot of different things." Bunny told them.  
  
"Wow. Do all of them want you for those reasons?" Duo asked her. Bunny shook her head.  
  
"Some times. Others just want to kill me off. I'm used to it."  
  
"Don't worry Bunny. We won't let anything happen to you when you are with us." Quatre told her.  
  
"Thank you Quatre-kun." Bunny gave him a sad smile. She was thinking that she will have to fight and the guys shouldn't be around. They could get hurt or killed. She would be reborn but she didn't know if they would. Bunny was sitting there trying to think of a plan to get away from the guys and try to find this guy that wants her. Heero was studying her without her knowing. He knew something was up with her. Trowa and the others were making suggestions on what to do about this guy. Bunny stood up from her chair.   
  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked her. Bunny nervously giggled. She had to think of something quickly. Heero noticed everything. She was up to something and he plans to stick with her. Trowa loosely grabbed her hand. Bunny looked down at him.  
  
"Bathroom. I'm going to the bathroom." Bunny told him. Heero and Trowa narrowed their eyes at her. Both of them knew she was lying to them. Well, it wasn't a total lye. She did have to use the restroom and then she was going to climb out of the window. Bunny could have just used her crystal but she might need it later to fight with. No sense on using it when she could find other ways to get out. The crystal was too powerful for just using it any time.   
  
"Bunny." Trowa warned her. She gave out a soft giggle. Bunny couldn't help it. For all of these years, she still couldn't lye that good.  
  
"If that is all you have to do then you wouldn't mind two of us waiting outside the door?" Heero told her. Trowa and Heero notice that something flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Su… sure." Bunny said. Now she will have to come with a different plan. At least they wouldn't be inside the room with her. There will be a time later tonight when not all of them will be present. Trowa and Heero walked out the door behind her. If it were anyone else, Bunny would probably still be able to climb out of the window. Heero has just too well of hearing and Trowa seems to know her very well. Not good for Bunny.   
  
Later that night, Bunny found out that everyone was surrounding her every minute. She will just have to use the crystal again. Bunny didn't want to do that but she couldn't see any way else that she would be able to get away from them. She took out the crystal and raised it to her chest.   
  
"Bunny! No!" Quatre shouted. Trowa reached out and grabbed the crystal away from her.   
  
"Trowa-kun! Don't touch the crystal!" Bunny yelled. The crystal emitted a bright light that everyone had to shield their eyes. Images flashed through all of their minds.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
One more page then last chapter. Yay!! Please review. Thanks. One more chapter for tonight to go.  
Dark Earth 


	17. Chapter 17

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 17  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei was dress in strange armor while practicing with his katana in a field. There were strange white flowers everywhere that he looked. Something caught his attention in the trees.   
  
"Who goes there?" Wufei yelled to the trees. "Show yourself and fight like a man!" A soft giggle answered him.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you. I saw you practicing and wanted to watch." A soft voice answered him.  
  
"Show yourself now!" Wufei commanded. A teenage girl walked out from behind a tree. She was dressed all in white with a crescent moon mark on her forehead. Wufei fell to his knees at once. "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean to dishonor you." Serenity walked over to Wufei.  
  
"It's okay. You may stand up. What is your name solider?" Serenity asked. Wufei stood up from the ground.  
  
"They call me Wufei Chang. I'm one of Prince Trowa's commanders in his army and one of his protectors." Wufei stated while giving her a bow. Serenity returned with a curtsy.  
  
"It's nice to met you Commander Chang-kun." Serenity said. She stayed to watch him finished his practice. Every time that he was out in the field, she would watch. After many days of asking and begging, Wufei finally showed her some of the basic moves with a katana. Soon, they became friends. Serenity started to call him Wufei-kun and wanted him to call her by her given name but he always refused. Wufei never told anyone about Serenity because it would get her into trouble for talking with someone lower in rank then herself.   
  
  
Duo was in the royal kitchen making himself a sandwich. It was way before noon so the cooks were not getting lunch ready yet. Duo was minding his own business so he didn't hear the door open and some one walking into the room.   
  
"That looks so good. I think I'll make myself one." A soft voice said behind him. Duo jumped almost dropping his sandwich. He turned around and came face to air? Duo glance downwards a little bit to see the Princess standing there. He quickly bowed to her. When his eyes met hers again. She was frowning at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess. I didn't hear you come in." Duo stuttered.   
  
"That's okay… hmm." Serenity paused. Duo took the hint.  
  
"Maxwell, Princess Serenity." Duo smiled at her. "Commander Duo Maxwell from Prince Trowa's army and also one of his protectors." Duo gave her another bow. Serenity smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make me a sandwich like yours Commander Maxwell-kun. It looks too good." Serenity took two slices of bread out of the breadbox. Duo looked down at his sandwich and back to her.  
  
"Here you go Princess. I'll make myself another sandwich. You know how it is. Ladies first." Duo said as he handed her his sandwich and took the bread from her hands. Serenity smiled and took a bite out of the sandwich.  
  
"Thank you Commander Maxwell-kun. This is very good." Serenity said as she sat down in a chair and watch Duo make another sandwich. They talked while they ate and got to know each other. Duo and Serenity met a lot in the kitchen for snacks. Each time, they got to be very good friends. Like Wufei, Duo didn't tell anyone about him and Serenity.  
  
Quatre had the royal uniform of Prince Trowa on. He was proud to be call one of his Prince's proctor and commander in his army. It was something that he didn't take lightly. Quatre was in the sables wiping off Prince Trowa's horse when a female came riding inside. She didn't notice Quatre standing on the other side of the horse.  
  
"That was a good ride Crescent Beam. I don't think anyone say us, do you?" A soft voice asked the horse. Quatre walked around the horse to see who was talking. He was going to yell at the silly female for riding alone. She could have gotten hurt. Quatre wasn't watching where he was stepping on. A twig snapped under his boots. The female jumped around to face him. Quatre had his mouth open to yell at her when he notice who it was. Quickly he bowed down to his knees. Serenity gave a soft intake of breath as she realized she was caught sneaking a ride with her horse. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
Quatre was still bowing when he answered. "I'm Commander Quatre Winner from Prince…." Quatre stopped talking when Serenity touched his shoulder.  
  
"You can stand up now. I don't really like people bowing down to me. Just how many commanders does Prince Trowa have? You are the third one that I met so far." Serenity asked him when he didn't finished. Quatre blushed at her when he raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Prince Trowa has four commanders and protectors in all Princess Serenity. There are Commander Wufei, Commander Duo, Commander Heero, and I." They talked for a while after that. Serenity thought he was very nice. She promise that she wouldn't go riding alone if he would join her next time. Every afternoon after she train with Wufei, eat a snack with Duo, she would take a ride with Quatre.  
  
Heero was walking around the gardens a couple of days later. He was wondering where the other guys go certain times of the day. No one could ever find them and couldn't pressure them because it was part of their free time. Prince Trowa was wondering where they were heading out to every day also. He told Heero that there must be a female in all three of their lives. Trowa didn't know how close he was to the truth, but there was only one female. It was about three in the afternoon. Heero saw Quatre a half an hour earlier coming from the sables. Well, now Heero knows where Quatre disappears to every day. Now just to figure out whom he was with. The sound of water running over stones caught Heero's hearing. Something to drink sounded really good to him as he walked towards the water. When Heero rounded one of the maze bushes, he stopped in his tracks. The Princess was there sitting on the ledge with her feet in the water. She must have heard him because she looked backwards at him. Heero notice that she looked him over and made her mind up about something.  
  
"Good afternoon Commander Heero Yui-kun." Serenity said. Heero walked up to the ledge of the lake.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Heero asked. Serenity glanced over him again before she answered him.  
  
"I met Commander Wufei Chang-kun, Commander Duo Maxwell-kun and Commander Quatre Winner-kun. So by logic, you have to be Commander Heero-kun. I pretty much doubt you are Prince Trowa-kun." Serenity said as she sat over so he could sit. When he didn't make a move to sit down by her, Serenity sighed. "You can take a seat unless you don't want to sit with me for a while?" Heero stared into her eyes before he took a seat. They talked for a while afterwards. Well, Serenity did most of the talking and Heero listened to her soft voice. Pretty soon, Heero had to get back to work. Serenity let out another sigh as her mind went over what all happen since they came to the Moon. The only person that she did not meet yet was the Prince.   
  
A week went by as all five of them meet at different times. Heero even looked forward to his meetings with the Princess. None of them knew that the other person knew the Princess like they did.   
  
Prince Trowa sat down at the table in his chamber. He didn't eat with the other people of the Moon since he came here. Trowa didn't want to be there and wanted to go home. No matter how he acted, the Queen would just smile at him like nothing happened at all. Don't get him wrong. He didn't act like a spoil baby. Trowa just wouldn't talk to anyone. Trowa looked down at the table and notice that Duo was gone.  
  
"Where is Commander Duo?" Trowa asked the rest of the guys. Quatre looked at the empty seat.  
  
"I think he was going to eat in the kitchen with the maids or something." Quatre said. Trowa frowned at the idea. Heero stood up from the table.  
  
"Would you like me to bring him back or check up on him?" Heero asked while he bowed down to his Prince.  
  
"What did I tell you about bowing to me. We are all friends here. Just go check up on him. Make sure he is not getting into trouble." Trowa said as he continues to eat.  
  
Heero opened the door to the kitchen up. He could hear Duo talking kind of loud from the back of the kitchen. Heero walked back towards his friends voice when he heard another voice speak. It was definitely a female voice, and it belonged to the Princess herself. Duo noticed that Princess Serenity stopped talking while she looked over his shoulder. Duo turned around in his seat to see Heero standing right behind him.   
  
"Commander Heero! Is something wrong with the Prince?" Duo jumped up. Heero shook his head. Duo relaxed some as he sat back down. Serenity pulled out another seat for Heero to sit down on. A maid came by and placed a plate of food down in front of him.   
  
Trowa looked up again after fifteen minutes went by without Heero coming back. He looked over at Commander Wufei. He stood up and walked out of the door without saying anything. Commander Quatre soon left the room when Wufei didn't come back. Trowa sighed as all of them disappeared from the room. Something must be up with them. No one return when another fifteen minutes went by. Trowa slammed his fist down on the table and quietly walked out the door. He was going to find out what they were doing. Trowa paused outside the kitchen door. His eyebrows rose when he heard Heero laugh.  
  
"What's going on here? Heero almost never laugh." Trowa opened the door up. His jaw dropped from the sight he saw. Heero was on the floor being tickle by a female. Duo was kneeling on the floor near them. He was yelling cheers to the female. Wufei was smiling on a stool as he watch them having fun. Quatre was laughing himself. All of them were having fun. Trowa don't remember when he saw them have this much fun. It had been away. The question that went through his mind was who was that female that was responsible for it.   
  
Wufei was the first person to realize that someone was standing in the doorway. He turned his head and saw his Prince staring at them. Wufei quickly stood up and bowed down to him.  
  
"Prince Trowa!" Wufei yelled. Everything in the room stopped. All eyes were on the Prince. Heero, Duo and Quatre quickly stood up also. Princess Serenity slowly stood up and gave him a small bow.  
  
"Hello Prince Trowa. I heard a lot about you. Welcome to the Moon. I hope you are having a wonderful stay here." Serenity said. Trowa couldn't stop from staring at her. Her long silver hair and blue eyes had him hypnotized.   
  
"Prince Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly. Trowa blinked and stood straighter.  
  
"I came to see where you all were. Now I know what you guys have been doing on your free time. Good evening, Princess Serenity. Have my Commanders been bothering you?" Trowa asked. Serenity gave a small laugh.  
  
"No, they have not. All of them were kind enough to keep me company." Serenity sat down in her chair again. "Are you finished eating? There is some food left over or I could get the cook to make something for you." Trowa sat down near her. The other guys also sat down at the table again.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself. I had eaten already." Prince Trowa said. All of them moved to another room and talked late into the night. Everyday went the same. In the mornings, Serenity was practicing with Wufei. Trowa wasn't happy when he found out but Serenity talked him into letting Wufei teach her. Trowa told them that he had to be present for each practice. To him, he could make sure that she wasn't hurt and gave him an excuse to be near her. In the midmorning after practice, Serenity was with Duo in the kitchen for a snack. Trowa followed her one-day and now he was eating a snack with Duo and Serenity. After the snack, Serenity would find Quatre in the sable with the horses ready. Both of them would ride for a couple of hours before lunch were ready. Trowa asked them where they were. The next time they went riding, he went with them. Trowa said that it would be a great way to see more of the Moon Kingdom. At lunch, everyone sat down together to eat. In late afternoon, Heero would sit down to listen to Serenity talk about the day. At dinner, they ate together again. In late evening, Trowa and Serenity would take a walk around the kingdom. Every day was the same and all of them liked it. Sometimes, all of them would be together to do something. Trowa found out that he had strong feelings for the Princess. Serenity realized her feelings for the Prince also. Soon both of them didn't do anything apart. The Queen noticed and smiled down at her daughter. She knew when the Prince met the Princess, things would change in him.   
  
The wedding date was set for the young couple. Everyone on the Moon was running around to make sure that everything would be perfect for the wedding. Prince Trowa was standing at the altar with all of his royal robes and uniform on. Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Duo were to his left with their royal military uniforms on. Music started to play in the background when everyone stood up. The doors opened to show Princess Serenity in her wedding gown. The guys breath caught in their throats as they watch her walk down the aisle. Behind her were Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, Princess Mercury and Princess Venus. Queen Serenity stood before all of them as she joined the couple together. With the final kiss, the doors bust open again. Arrows filled the air as people all around them died. Trowa grabbed Serenity while the other Princesses and the guys ran to fight off the danger.   
  
"Get someplace safe and I'll find you when we are done here." Trowa told Serenity as he gave her a last kiss before joining the fight.  
  
A guy was standing off to the side with long white hair. He had a black star on his forehead. The guy noticed that the Princess was by herself as he smirked to himself. Before Trowa or anyone could realized what had happen, Serenity was screaming. As Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Duo ran after the white hair guy and their Princess, they were shot down by arrows or killed by swords. Trowa was yelling at the guy to give him back his bride. The white hair guy gave out a laugh as he plunged his sword through the Prince's body. Serenity kept screaming as she watched her love die in front of her eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes.  
  
"Now you are mine, Serenity." The white hair guy smirked. Serenity lost all will to live.  
  
"You will never have me, Malledd!" Serenity yelled as she grabbed the sword from his hand and buried it deep into her heart. She dropped to the floor next to Trowa. Malledd growled at them all.  
  
"I will have you Princess. No matter how long it will take, you will be mine." Malledd walked out of the Palace with his army behind him. Only one person was left alive as she watched them leave. Tearfully, she turned towards her daughter and now son-in-law.  
  
"I'm so sorry daughter. I can't send both of you into the future at the same time. It will be a long time before any of you will know the truth of what happen this dreadful day. I can send the other Princess with you my dear sweet heart to grow up around you. But the guys, I can't send them to the correct time. Since they were born on Earth and have no magical planet power running through their veins, they will have to wait. One day you will be together once again. I can promise you one thing, daughter. Malledd will have a very hard time in finding you." Queen Serenity kissed her daughter for the last time before the crystal came out and everyone vanished. "I love you, my daughter. You will find happiness one day in the far future." Queen Serenity fell to her knees as most of her blood drained from her body. "I'm so sorry that I have to put a block on everyone's memory. No one can remember what happened. A new future for all of them." Queen Serenity said with her last breath. Her body begun to glow as it to disappeared.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Oh wow. That was six pages. I just wanted to get all of the flash back into one chapter. The next chapter will be when they wake up. Please review. Thanks. This is the last chapter for tonight. Just three more chapters to go. I don't know if I'll upload them all at one time when I get chapter 20 done or just upload the next two before this weekend. Have a good night.  
Dark Earth 


	18. Chapter 18

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 18  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone blinked when the memory faded away. No one said anything as they stared at each other. Once in a while, a couple of them would blink.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Duo asked.  
  
"It seems like what I knew of my past was a lie to begin with." Bunny mumbled. She took a sneak peak at Trowa to see how he was handling it. Trowa was in deep thought. How was that possible to be a live back then? All of them were there. What if this present ends like that past? What would he do if he lost Bunny again? Slowly, he turned towards her. Bunny could see a lot of different feelings flash across his once closed expression. She didn't know what to do now. Bunny still had to get away to fight Malledd, but she had a feeling that they will try harder to stop her now. All of them were over protected of her when they lived in the Silver Millennium. Could it be more so now? The fight might be too dangerous for them. None of the guys has magic like what Malledd and her has. Bunny didn't know what she would do if she had to watch them die again. No! Not this time! She is stronger then what she was before. The crystal was at its maxim level. Even if she had to sacrifice herself, Bunny wasn't going to let them die because of her again. Everyone was lost to their own thoughts when Bunny decided to sneak out the door. That was the only way. A tear slide down her face as she took one last look at all of them.  
  
Bunny was driving down the road fifteen minutes later. No sigh of Heero or the others so far. That was good. Maybe they won't be able to find her. Bunny snorted at her own thought. Heero will find a way. He always had. When she was missing for two weeks in the Silver Millennium, he was the one that tracked her down. A small smiled appeared on her face as she remembers that she had gotten three lectures because of that. One from her mother, one from Prince Trowa and the last lecture was from the Commanders. A sign appeared on her right. She slammed on her brakes and put the car into reverse. The sign was from Malledd, telling her where to go. A further up the road, more signs appeared. It looked like he wanted her there in the shortest time possible. Probably couldn't wait to get his hands on her. She would kill herself if she had to. Bunny was not afraid of dieing. It wasn't like she ever died before. She just didn't want anyone she loved hurt because of her.  
  
Trowa was neatly placing holes in the walls of the hanger. He was not happy that Bunny slipped away that easily. The other guys didn't know what to think about him. None of them ever saw Trowa get this mad before. Nothing had ever made him lose his cool before. Heero was busy trying to figure out which car she took. Quatre had him place tracking bugs on all of his cars two years ago. There were five cars out now. Duo was looking over his shoulder as he watch the color dots race around town.  
  
"Which one is Bunny?" Duo asked. Heero didn't even bother to look up at him.  
  
"We don't know right now. Heero is trying to figure that out." Quatre said from a chair. He was worry about her. How could Bunny go and leave them like that. If they stick together, they can over come this new threat. What pose her to try to take a strong enemy on by herself? Quatre shook his head at her foolishness. Wufei was in the corner mumbling about foolish woman and how she was going to get herself killed. Poor Wufei still don't really understand what all Bunny had gone through in her very long life. He still considers her weak because Bunny didn't really show them what all she could do. Trowa slumped down into a chair near Quatre. He was still hurt that Bunny didn't want them to go with her. They could take care of themselves and maybe even help her out some also.   
  
"I narrow it down to two cars. One of the two cars is heading towards the other end of town. The other car is going deep into the next city." Heero said after a few minutes.  
  
"I asked Rashid to pick up some supplies. The building is located on the other end of town. That is not the car Bunny is driving." Quatre said.  
  
"Then that means that the one that is heading deeper into the city is her!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Nice of you to realize that, baka." Wufei said. All five of them ran to the garage with Heero's laptop. They were going to follow her, even if she won't like it.   
  
Bunny was in the next town over. It has been two hours since she left the guys. Only one thing was on her mind at the minute, where was Malledd taking her. Signs appeared on streets that she had to turn on. Bunny switched the radio off because he was harassing her from there. She had a feeling that no one else could see the signs or could hear him on the radio. That could be bad or good. This way, he could hurt no one else.   
  
Malledd was sitting on his thrown twelve feet below ground. No one could find him if he didn't want them too. He was a bit upset that she wasn't bringing the other guys with her. How he wanted to destroy them again after all this time. There was no way Malledd was going to let that brat Prince Trowa, have the Princess. Princess Serenity was his and belongs to no one else. Prince Trowa was going to die again. He will just have to make sure that the Prince and the Royal Guards are here for their deaths. Malledd smirked as he raised his arm. Red lights began to glow around his fingertips. After a few minutes, they flew upwards towards a certain car that was holding five of the most dangerous guy.   
  
"Hey He-man. What are those?" Duo asked. Heero looked over to where Duo was pointing. He saw red dots heading straight towards them. Heero had to swerve the car to avoid them. Two trees exploded where the car once was. The car stopped at four feet away. Trowa stepped out of the car to take a closer look at the trees. The broken branches were red in color. The others stepped out to see what was going on.   
  
"What is going on here?" Quatre asked as the tree branches died. The red glow stayed on them even when the bark was completely off. Dead ants started to form an arrow on the once green tree limb.   
  
"I think he wants us to be there also." Wufei said. "That guy is weak for hiding. Why don't he come out in the open instead of this cat and mouse game he is playing with us." Trowa stomped on the branch, causing it to brake into tiny pieces.   
  
"Lets go." Trowa said as he climbed back into the car. This time, he sat behind the stirring wheel. Heero took the passenger seat and the others were seating in the back. Duo reached forward to turn the radio on.  
  
'Well, well, well. So you finally turn me on.' Laughter could be heard from the radio. Duo rolled his eyes at the bad pun. 'I didn't think it was that bad Commander Duo Maxwell, or do you only go by Duo Maxwell now?' By that time, everyone knew that the guy on the radio could see them.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for." Heero questioned the guy on the radio.  
  
'I take it you are Heero Yui. I'm ashamed that you don't know who I am. How could you forget the person that killed you? Well, it was over three Million years ago so I forgive you.'   
  
"Malledd!" Wufei, Duo and Quatre yelled together. More laughter could be heard from the radio.  
  
'In the voice, but don't worry. You will see me in the flesh pretty soon. Just follow my little signs. I have to leave you all right now. It seems like my little Bunny is arriving sooner then I thought.' Middle of a song was playing on the radio at that point. Malledd was gone.  
  
"It was like he was never on the air." Duo mumbled.  
  
"I wonder if he was talking to Bunny like this also?" Quatre thought out loud.   
  
"I don't like this." Trowa said as he took a corner. "Malledd is up to something. This has to be a trap."  
  
"Do you think he is planning to try to kill us?" Duo asked as he flick the radio back of. Heero was on his laptop once again.  
  
"You will have to follow the signs. Bunny has disappeared from the tracer." Heero flipped his laptop off.   
  
"The onna must have gotten there already. You have to pick up the speed!" Wufei yelled from the back seat.  
  
"Settle down Wufei. Don't get Trowa in a panic. I'm sure Malledd won't hurt her before we get there anyway." Quatre told him.  
  
"How do you know that for sure, Q-man?" Duo asked. Quatre rubbed his eyes for a minute. They were starting to hurt from all of the stress.  
  
"Malledd wants her. I don't think he is going to kill her till he really has too. Bunny seems like the type of person that won't take threats that lightly." The other guys were not helping with his thoughts. Trowa knew that she wouldn't go to him willing. Malledd will have to threaten her or someone close to her. That leaves them. He won't do anything till they get there. Trowa really wanted to hit something now. How dare he take Bunny away from him once again? This time, Malledd will be the one to die and not them. Trowa sighed as he turned another corner. Picking up more speed, the car raced down the back streets of the city.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lilaclight - Thank you so much! You had gave me great reviews for all of the chapter sections. These are the last three chapters. I hope the ending is okay for you. I was a bit lost about how to do it. Of course if you want to use Malledd, you can. Some times it is hard to write about a guy. I can picture him perfect in my mind. My male friends tease me all of the time. They say that I will never have the right guy because he would be a made up character. I just tell them that they are jealous that I can think up great looking guys in my mind. LOL. I just hope I don't blow it on the last chapter. Thank you for everything. Still can't wait till you take over Heaven and Hell. I'm looking forward it to.  
  
These are the last sections to The Power of Bunny. In my next chapter, I put the summary for my new story up. It is called Two Worlds. I hope you guys will read it and hopefully enjoy it also. Please review for these last chapters. Thank you.  
  
Dark Earth 


	19. Chapter 19

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 19  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malledd stood up from his thrown. Everywhere he looked, it was covered in shadows. The only thing that stood out was his long white hair. A light turned on when he snapped his fingers. Most of his body was still in the shadows, but now you could see his outline. The doors opened up as if waiting for a visitor to arrive. Soon, six people will. Malledd won't let Princess Serenity enter the underground palace till the other guys get here. That way, she could watch them die at his hands again. This time, she won't be able to commit suicide either. No sword will be used in the deaths, just his pure evil magic. He is stronger now then what he was before. He won't let a woman out smart him again. Malledd had waited too long to claim what he thought was his by right. If Prince Trowa didn't arrived at the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity would be with him now. Things would have been different. Together, the Princess and him would have ruled the galaxy. Nothing would have been able to stand in their way. Now that he is stronger then before, he won't let her deny him the pleasure. First it was Prince Trowa in the Silver Millennium. Then it was some creep in a cape that got to be the King of Crystal Tokyo. Now it was his turn. Trowa had his and he blew it by dieing the first time. Malledd laughed out loud as he vision himself killing Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei. Afterwards, Princess Serenity will be his.  
  
Bunny was sitting in a room. She had been here for almost an hour already. Every where she looked, there was no doors. How was she going to fight Malledd if she couldn't get to him? Bunny tried to use her crystal but nothing happened. There must be a shield around the room. All she could do now was to wait for something to happen. Why was he making her wait like this? He must be planning something but what could it be? Bunny jumped up from the chair.  
  
"That baka is bringing the guys here!" Bunny cried out loud. He is going to kill them again. I won't let him this time. Bunny vowed to herself. A hole in the ceiling appeared above her. Bunny quickly got out of the way as five male bodies dropped from the opening. "Hi guys. Fancy to see you here." Bunny nervously laughed.  
  
A few minutes earlier….  
  
The guys were still driving down back alleys. They were in an old section of the city that was off limits to everyone. The signs stopped in front of a run down building. The guys jumped out of the car to the entrance. Heero made everyone stop before the opened the doors.  
  
"This could be a trap." Heero said.  
  
"Everyone has to be careful." Quatre agreed. Silently but quickly, they opened the doors up. Nothing was there. Everything was in shadows as Heero took out his gun. Duo, Trowa and Quatre took their guns out also. Quatre really didn't like fighting still, but someone he knew and cared for was in danger. Wufei took his katana out also. Two at a time, with Wufei in the back, they walked through the door. Once they set foot inside, a hole opened up below them. Duo let out a shrink as he felt himself fall downwards. The fall seemed like it was taken a long time. Below them, the saw another hole open up and a floor below that. They landed hard on the floor. Before anyone of them could get up, they heard Bunny off to the side.  
  
"Hi guys. Fancy seeing you here." They heard her give out a nervous laugh. Trowa was the first to stand up. He crushed her in a tight hug.  
  
"Bunny." Trowa started. Bunny could tell that he was upset with her. When she took a look at the other four guys, they were giving her mixed expressions. Quatre was worry about her. Duo had a hurt expression on his face and Wufei looked at her like she was crazy for running off by herself in the first place. Heero just glared at her.   
  
"Sorry Trowa-kun. I didn't want you guys to get involved. You should had stay back at the house." Bunny said from his arms. Trowa lower his head down. There it rested on the back of her head.  
  
"Bunny" Trowa whispered.  
  
"It wouldn't matter any onna. Malledd wanted us here also." Wufei said as he wiped his pants off. Bunny frowned. Her silver eyes flashed, making Duo take a step back. He remembers now what could happen when those eyes have lightening flowing through them.  
  
"Now don't do anything dumb right now, Bunny. I mean, we all are here with you." Duo said. He was trying to get her to calm down and it was not working. Wufei brought the subject up again and Bunny was mad. How dare that white hair freak even think that she would want him? Not when she had Trowa. Bunny will give up her life once again for him if she had to. Trowa tighten his arms around her. He could feel the storm rising in her. This was not going to be pretty, he thought. Heero crossed his arms and a small smirk appeared on his face. This was one show he didn't want to miss. Before anyone could say another word, the floor opened up and all six of them fell though.  
  
"Not again!" Duo yelled. Trowa tried to keep a hold of Bunny but some where during the fall; she was ripped out of his grasped. Malledd was laughing at him when Trowa let out a scream. Everything after that faded away as all of them fainted. No one noticed that none of them had their guns again. That or when their clothes changed. The street clothes that they always wear disappear to reveled suits. The suits that were once worn by the Prince and his Commanders during the Silver Millennium. Malledd was trying to turn back time and he was doing a fine job at it. Before Bunny was knocked out, her clothes disappeared to her Princess dress. After a few flickers, that was replaced with the dress that she worn when she was the Queen.  
  
Malledd walked up to the cage that was swung from the ceiling. He gave it a hard shoved with his magic. Trowa woke up when the cage knocked into another one. A low moan was heard a couple of feet away. Trowa looked over to see Quatre sitting up. He was holding his head in one of his hands. Heero was next to Quatre in another cage. Wufei was on the other side of Duo. In the middle of the floor was Bunny. Trowa had never seen her like that before. Bunny jumped up when Malledd walked towards her body. That sudden movement caused her to almost fall again. Malledd reached out and grabbed her arm.   
  
"I see you are finally awake Queen Serenity." Malledd said. Bunny jerked her arm out of his grasped.   
  
"Let them go Malledd. It is me that you want." Queen Serenity said. Her voice was strong for some one that looked that young. Her hair was still Silver but now it was in two buns on the top of her head. Twin streamers reached the ground. Duo's mouth dropped to the bottom of the cage. He thought Bunny was a knock out to begin with but seeing her now in that tight of a dress… Well, Duo had to clear his mind before Trowa could realize what he was thinking of. If he did, Duo would be lucky to be killed by Malledd before Trowa got his hands around his neck.   
  
"I can't do that. You see I have to wipe everything you ever knew or loved away from your memories. At least I don't have to kill your senshi's again. They already gave their lives to you." Malledd smirked. Bunny took a step backwards but found out that she was frozen to the spot. "I know your crystal and yourself had grown strong. I also grown stronger from the last time we had met. You and I belong to each other. Trowa don't deserve you or your power. The two strongest people should be together." Bunny glared at him. Who do he think he is talking to her like that.  
  
"Stay away from me. I didn't want you back then and I still don't want you now. Why can't you see that I love Trowa and not you?" Queen Serenity's eyes flashed once before she could move again. "You will never have me!" Malledd gave a small laugh at her.  
  
"I see that you can change some of my magic around to suit yourself. Don't count on being able to do that all of the time. I let you move. I'm going to finish what I started in the Silver Millennium. But first I will let you change your mind. I will kill only one of them for every denial you give to me. I will start with Quatre. He was the first to go back then." Quatre stood up in his cage.  
  
"You have no honor! Why don't you fight us one at a time? Are you afraid that you might lose if you fight hand to hand?" Wufei shouted from his cage. Malledd stopped in mid motion. He turned towards Wufei and smirked.  
  
"All right. Do you want to be the first person to die? So be it." Before Malledd could say anything else, Bunny yelled at him.  
  
"I will be your first! Fight me! If I lose then I will go to you willing, but you will have to let them go afterwards. If you don't, then I will kill myself." Bunny said as she took two steps towards the white hair guy. Malledd thought quickly. He would win and then he won't have to fight with her all of the time. She would be his willing. The other guys would be killed no matter else. Bunny wouldn't have the time to kill herself. Not with all of the black magic around her. It would be like a dream to her. Malledd smirked to himself. This was too easy.  
  
"Fine by me. I will even let you change your clothes. I wouldn't want you to say that the dress held you up from winning." Malledd told her.  
  
"NO!" Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Wufei shouted. Heero gave his death glare at the guy.  
  
"Fight me first!" Three voices said together.  
  
"I'll be your first component." Heero said. If he could win, then Trowa could keep her safe after that. Heero didn't care if he lived or died. Something snapped inside of him as memories flashed in his mind. Memories of the long talks they shared in the past, the prank that she pulled with Duo. The courage she showed towards him when faced with his death glare. He had to make sure she was safe. Heero had to protect her from any harm that comes her way.  
  
"Sorry everyone but what I said will be. I will fight him." Bunny smiled at each of them. Trowa was gripping the bars tightly. His hands started to bleed from the pressure that he was applying. Bright lights filled the room. Everyone had to cover their eyes till it was gone. In Queen Serenity place, a new warrior stood. Bunny's long silver hair was in one long braid that wrapped into two loops at the back. Tight silver pants and vest replaced the dress. Two short swords crossed her back. Low silver boats appeared on her feet. Nothing was hanging and loose that could get in the way during a fight. Malledd snapped his fingers as his clothes were replaced also. He was wearing an outfit much like Bunny but it was solid black. His boots went all of the way up to his knees though. Twin swords hang down from both of his sides.   
  
"Shall we begin?" Malledd asked. Bunny gave a nod of her head as she grabbed one of her swords. It was a good thing that Haruka made her learn how to fight with swords. She could feel each of her friends giving her words of strength. Bunny jumped up into the air. On her way down, she had the tip of the sharp sword pointed to his chest. Malledd waited till the last minute till he pulled one of his swords up. Sparks flew across the room as metal hit metal. Trowa was very worry about Bunny. Heero studied the way Malledd held the sword and the way he fought. Wufei was biting his lip from yelling ways to use the sword at her. She can't lose her concentration or she would lose. That was the only reason Wufei kept silence. Duo was cringing every time he thought Bunny was going to take a hit. Quatre wanted to shut the battle out of his mind but couldn't looked away. He was worry for her safety.   
  
Before long, Malledd brought his second sword into play. He was good at what he was doing. Only one thing held him back. He didn't want to kill her or the fight could have ended a while ago. Bunny smirked at him as she realized what he was thinking. She felt Sailor Uranus powers flowing through her veins. Bunny was getting better and faster at every minute they fought. One neatly placed foot behind his legs brought Malledd to his knees. Bunny stopped the sword from going through his neck at the last minute. Malledd wasn't done though. He quickly brought his other sword up to knock both of hers out of her hands. The bad thing for him was that he let go of his sword also. Now both of them were without any weapons.   
  
That didn't stop Bunny from using her fist. Sailor Jupiter was helping with the power behind the punches as Sailor Uranus helped with her speed. Heero smirk as he realized that Bunny had the upper hand now. That smirk left his face as black energy wrapped around the two fighters. White energy intertwined with the black. The powers were strong. All of the cages were being banged around like toys. The power grew as it wiped around and crashed into all of them. The cages fell from the ceiling. The doors opened up as the power went back to a tight circle around the two. No one could see anything. What sounded like thunder filled the room. It was deafening. Wind picked up as it flung the guys against the walls. They couldn't tell who was wining. Trowa couldn't stand still. His love was fighting for her life and theirs. Trowa just couldn't step back and wait for what would happen next. He must do something for her. Slowly, he pushed his way towards the battle.   
  
"Let us help too." Duo shouted to be heard. Heero and the others tried to make their way over to help. The energy suddenly stopped. Everyone was frozen in their spots. Malledd was holding his stomach with one hand as he looked down at Bunny. In her hands was a small dagger. She was on one knee with her arms out stretched. Blood was dripping down from both of their bodies. This was one battle were there wasn't a winner. Slowly, both of them dropped to the floor. Trowa ran the rest of the way to her. Gently he placed her head into his lap. He didn't realize when the tears started to fall from his eyes. Heero, Wufei and Duo stood guard over Malledd making sure that he wouldn't try to attack any of them with their backs turned. Quatre kneeled down near Trowa. Tears were coming from his eyes also. Wufei took one look at Bunny and Trowa together and got mad. He was beyond forgiving anyone for the pain they had caused. With a war cry, he plunged the dagger deeper into his stomach. Malledd's once white hair was stained with blood as it sprung out of his mouth. His chest rose once more before it stopped moving all together. The death of the enemy did not smooth their emotions as Bunny lay dieing also.  
  
"I'm so sorry Trowa-kun. I didn't want to use up most of my energy fighting him. There couldn't be any chance that he could kill you guys. I wouldn't be able to live any longer knowing that I couldn't be with you. I love you all." Bunny slowly lowered her silver eyes. No one knew who screamed the loudest. They all let out the same amount of pain. Bunny had touched them in some special way, either in the past or in the present.   
  
Trowa wouldn't leave Bunny's side. No matter what the other guys said or do, Trowa just couldn't let her out of his sight. They were worry for their friend. It had been two days since the battle. Everything went back to normal when Heero checked the history books. It was like it never happened. They would have believed that if Bunny were not dead. Tomorrow would be her funeral. Not that many people will know about it. She looked like she was only sleeping. Trowa wanted to believe that she would wake up any minute.  
  
"Trowa, you have to eat." Quatre said as he placed a plate of food down on the table near Trowa. Trowa just sat there staring at Bunny.  
  
"Why? Why did you do it?" Trowa mumbled. He didn't hear or see Quatre. "We were supposed to have a future together. Is that all I have? Just that short period of time with you, is that all I will have? Why did you have to be taken away from me again? Why did you do it Bunny?" Trowa's tears seemed like they never could stop falling. He felt like his heart was torn out from his body. Heero walked into the room. He took one look at Trowa and pulled out his gun. Trowa didn't flinched when he felt the tip of the gun pressed into the back of his head. "Go ahead Heero. Pull the trigger." That was the only words he spoke to them. Heero's hand started to shake. He didn't want to kill his friend. There has to be a way for Trowa to snap out of it.  
  
The wind outside started to pick up. Thunder could be heard in the distance. It was coming closer to them at a fast pace. Lightening flashed outside the house. A loud bang was heard outside just before the lights went out. Quatre raced out of the room to turn on the generator. They need lights so they could see. Quatre heard Duo yell out in one of the rooms. He flew the door open to see the outline of Duo's body half over a table. Duo wasn't quiet as he voiced his displeasurement. Wufei met up with the two as they headed for the basement. It didn't take them that long to get the back up lights to work.   
  
Heero was sitting down in a chair behind Trowa. The gun was put away. During all of the time, Trowa didn't look away from his Princess. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. Maybe with one last kiss, he could be able to bear it. Trowa bent his head down towards her lips. Another thunder fills the sky up with noise. With that last kiss, the sky lit up in a flash. Trowa could have sworn that her lips started to get warmer. He had to blink when the lights went back on. Her face was getting color back. Heero notice it also as he stood behind Trowa. Together, they stared at her till she started to move.  
  
"Bunny?" Trowa mumbled as she lifted her eyes open.  
  
"Bunny!" Quatre and Duo yelled behind them. Heero turned around to see Wufei, Duo and Quatre standing there. Both Duo and Quatre had tears running down their faces for the joy they felt. For once, Wufei was smiling. Duo wiped his eyes as he placed his usual grin back upon his face. Quatre smiled as his tears kept falling. Even Heero showed a little more emotion. Trowa crushed her into a big bear hug.  
  
"Please don't leave me again." Trowa told her as his grip tightens. He didn't know how she came back to life but he was not complaining. Nothing was going to separate them again. Quatre kind of pushed everyone out of the room so Trowa and Bunny could have some time alone. Before he shut the door, Quatre took a last look at them.  
  
"I'm so happy for both of you." Quatre shut the door and walked down the hallway. In his mind, he was thinking of all of the people that should get invited to the wedding that Quatre knew was going to come.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The last chapter is next. That will be the total ending to this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm even having a lot fun writing my next story, Two Worlds. Here is the summary for it: Usagi was having a bad day. She finds herself trap in a house with five guys. Usagi doesn't care if she lives or dies as she jumps over a ledge. The bad thing was that one of them followed her. She was caught again. Usagi finds herself being transported between two different places. What does she have to do in both places?  
  
Please review. Thank you.  
  
Dark Earth 


	20. Chapter 20 Ending

  
Title: The Power of Bunny  
Author: Dark Earth AKA Tasukiden  
Rating: PG13 to R  
Summery: While the G-boys were collecting information, someone else was taking notes on them. Who could this person be that got them all in an up roar?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 20  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa and Bunny got married 6 months after she came back to life. It was a small wedding with only a few people there. Quatre was a bit sad to see them leave for their honeymoon. For a wedding present, he gave them a nice size house. Heero put all of the security systems up for them. He made some adjustments so they could control everything from one single room. Wufei gave them twin stone dragons to set up by their front door. Duo. Well Duo was being himself. First he blew the wedding cake up some how; they are still wondering how he did that. Then somehow all of the lights went off. He was the only one that they couldn't find at that minute. After a few minutes of the guest running around, a sign lit up outside. Trowa and Bunny had smiles on their faces as they read it.  
  
'Wishing you two the best happiness   
that anyone could ever have.  
Love Duo'  
  
That was a very sweet prank that Duo pulled that time. That ended all other mishap for the remainder of the time. It did help when Wufei and Heero dragged Duo in another room for a little chat. No one was sure what they were talking about, but some did here some shouts of one certain guy yelling about putting away that gun and katana. Trowa, Bunny and Quatre shared a secrete smile as they knew what was happening behind those closed doors.   
  
Heero, Wufei, Duo and Quatre stood near twin dragons as they waited for the door to open. They haven't seen or heard from Trowa and Bunny for six years now. All of them kind of went their own separate ways after the wedding. Five years later, Quatre got the other guys together for a visit to see how Trowa and Bunny were doing. The door opened a little bit. One silver eye looked at all four of the guys.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" A small male voice asked. Quatre smiled down at the eye.  
  
"Hello. I'm Quatre Winner. Is Trowa and Bunny home?" Quatre asked. The silver eye blinked once before a small gun popped through the crack.  
  
"What do you want with my parents?" The little boy asked. Duo's jaw dropped down to his chest. That little kid was their son? And he was holding a gun at them! Heero smirked as he looked at the gun.  
  
"It's not real?" Heero said. The others looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean He-man? What's not real?" Duo asked. He couldn't believe that Bunny and Trowa had a son and he was pointing a gun at them. What did the mighty God of Death do to be treated with that kind of respect from a kid?  
  
"The gun. It isn't real. You can stop shaking now Duo." Heero smirked at the other guy near him. Quatre hide his smile behind his hand so Duo couldn't see it. Wufei let his smirk show on his face for the world to see.  
  
"Triton Sabastian Barton! You better not be pointing that thing at anybody!" A female voice yelled inside the house. No one could forget Bunny's voice. The door opened wider to show Bunny standing there behind the boy. "What have I told you about that?" The little boy looked down at his feet. The guys could see that the boy was around 4 years old. His light brown hair covered one silver eye.  
  
"Sorry." Triton said before he took off down the hallway. Bunny turned back towards the doorway. For the first time, she took a look at who was standing there. Her fingers come to her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Is that really you guys?" Bunny asked. She was afraid that she was seeing things. Duo pushed out his arms in front of him.  
  
"In the flesh." Duo grinned. Bunny let out a cry and ran into his arms. Trowa came to the door to see what had got his wife worked up about. He couldn't believe it. The only people that he could call friends were standing there. With great joy, they invited them all inside.  
  
"How have you been?" Quatre asked as they sat in the living room. Trowa and Bunny were handing hands. Little Triton was off playing spy games with the maids. They smiled at each other.  
  
"We having been doing great. I missed all of you guys. Why didn't you come to visit earlier?" Bunny asked. The guys sat there catching up with their lives. Later that night when everyone was getting ready to leave, Trowa stopped them at the door.  
  
"Why don't you stay for a while. We have the room." Trowa told them. With a sad smile from most of them, they had to decline. They had to get back to their homes. Each had a loved one waiting for them to return.  
  
"We better make a deal right now." Bunny told them. She gave each a hug and a smile before she continued. "We better not wait for six more years to go by without seeing each other." With tears in couple of their eyes, everyone agreed. How could they have a happy ending if they lost in touch with their very first friends?   
  
During the rest of their lives, everyone stayed in touch with each other. There were no more years that separated the time when they visited. All of them grew old together and lived joyful lives.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well this was the last chapter. How did you guys like this story? I hope you did. I also hoped that the ending wasn't too cheesy. I'll be working on another story next. That one will be with Usagi, Trowa and Heero being in a love triangle. The title is Two Worlds. I wrote it a bit different from this one. Two Worlds is in Usagi's pov most of the time. A bit dark but nothing that bad. When I get the first two chapters done, I'll be posting it up. Please review. I get so happy when I read what you guys have to say. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys brighten up my day when I see that you reviewed. Thank you again. Have a good night. Till the next story. Bye for now but not for long.  
  
Dark Earth 


End file.
